Walking Down the Aisle
by DinaGoldberg
Summary: Somewhat AU in a society where arranged marriages are not the norm but not uncommon either. Kurt, 19, just moved to New York ends up in an arranged marriage with Blaine, 24, CEO of a Multi-billion Dollar Company. This is their story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has anything to do with Glee.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Present Time**

* * *

_Take a deep breath. Exhale. Take a deep breath. Exhale. Take a deep… _

Kurt kept repeating to himself over and over again. He thought that by the time he's standing in front of the mirror, in his all white very expensive tuxedo, the fear would've at least subsided, but boy was he wrong. He was terrified. And I mean like, a moment away from passing out terrified.

_Oh God, what if I do pass out?! No! Don't think like that. Just…, take a deep breath. Exhale. Take a deep breath. Exhale. There you go. Huff! Take a deep breath…_

It's not that he's second guessing his decision to get married. In fact, the closer the wedding got, the better this whole thing settled with him. But that didn't seem to keep him from having the worst of feelings swirling inside of him. He was nervous beyond belief, terrified out of his mind and felt as lost as a little mouse in a giant maze.

_Take a deep breath. Exhale. Take a deep breath. Exhale. Take a deep…_

He kept repeating that until he heard a very soft knock on the door, which naturally made him turn and jump back a mile, almost breaking the mirror he was standing in front of for the past half an hour. His heart was pounding like crazy in his chest.

_Jeez Hummel! Never mind passing out, just try not to die because of severe knocking on your door!_

"Come in" he heard someone say.

_Oh, so this is my voice for the day. Fantastic._

"It's time, Kurt. Are you ready?" Santana said from the doorway.

"Yes." he said.

Taking a deep breath which was shaky and caught in his throat making him cough a few times, he followed Santana out of the room. She led him to the door that led outside to where the ceremony was held.

The whole walking down the aisle thing took a lot of thinking on his part. His mother has died when he was 8 and his dad died of a heart attack when he was 16. He didn't feel like there's anybody in his life as important to him as his parents were to take their place of walking him down the aisle. He still wanted to do it, though. So he decided he would walk alone.

_What the hell was I thinking?! Walking down the aisle ALONE! Oh God! I am going to DIE. I am going to trip, land on my face and die of sheer humiliation. This was a bad idea, a very very bad…_

His thoughts, which brought him to a new level of terror now, were interrupted by the sound of music coming from outside. His legs started moving as if on autopilot.

_This is it. Just breathe and don't trip. If it's hard to multitask you can forget about the breathing, but just don't TRIP._

The music was a bit hard to hear now because of the ever increasing pounding of his heart. People were standing on the two sides of the aisle STARING at him, which was of no help to his wrecked nerves. And now he's shaking.

_Perfect._

Oh God, even the voice in his head was shaking. He saw it clearly now. He was going to have a panic attack at his own wedding while walking down the aisle. He would be taken to a hospital and the wedding would be called off. Not delayed, called off because who would want to marry him after that.

_Oh God! Oh God! Oh God! Oh…_

Just when everything was about to crack in his mind, he came face to face with the altar, or more specifically face to face with his husband to be. He locked eyes with what felt at that moment like the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen in his life. The intensity of that gaze held him straighter up, his knees barely shaking now. And the warmth he felt radiating from it pulled him enough to continue walking towards the altar.

_Well that was new._

Having only seen a picture of Blaine Anderson so far, he never thought anyone who he had just met, or rather just met eyes with, could anchor him like that. But he wasn't about to question what just saved him from having a break down right then and there. Besides, that was a good thing, right? The fact that his husband to be could do that must be a good thing.

He reached the altar and faced Blaine, their eyes never leaving each other's. They took each other's hands and…

_Oh! Who knew holding hands felt like this and never told me?_

At that moment, holding Blaine's hands and staring into his beautiful hazel eyes, he knew without a doubt, that marrying Blaine was the right decision. Yes, it's an arranged marriage, and yes, he didn't know much about the guy, but if there's one thing he learned from his father, it's to always trust his instincts. And right now, all his instincts are screaming '_RIGHT' _at him.

Someone was talking but he wasn't paying much attention. By some magical power he managed to look right into Blaine's eyes and say "I DO" at the right moment. He tried to convey how much he's sure of those two words now to Blaine. Blaine smiled at that, so he must've succeeded, and the way he said "I DO" made Kurt's heart skip a beat.

The next thing he knows was hearing "I now pronounce you husband and husband, you may kiss now".

_Kiss. Right. My first kiss. OH GOD! I am about to be kissed for the first time in my life! Why haven't I thought about that before?! I should've at least prepared myself mentally! How could I have forgotten somethi…_

His thoughts were cut short and so was every sound or sense of place around him when he felt Blaine's lips press against his so very gently. His emotions went wild and were all over the place to even start to sort through them. But that's okay because his instincts were still screaming _RIGHT _at him and that was all that mattered.

Blaine's soft lips pulled away. And he felt himself open his eyes (_When did I close them?!) _and slowly get back to himself. Blaine smiled at him, let go of one hand and started to walk up the aisle, still holding the other hand, while people applauded and cheered for them.

_RIGHT. RIGHT. RIGHT…_

His instincts kept on reassuring him while he walked up the aisle hand in hand with his husband. _HUSBAND!_ He felt himself blush a little at the thought, and all his worries and fears from before started to melt away just a little bit more with every step he took with his husband.

* * *

**A/N: **If you're reading this, thank you so much for giving it a shot and reading until the end. To those of you who are wondering, I WILL explain in later chapters how Kurt and Blaine got to this point. Please, please review. I would love to hear your opinions on this and answer each and every question any of you have.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Present time – Blaine's POV**

* * *

**A/N: **This chapter discusses the wedding ceremony from Blaine's POV at **missy1302**'s request. Nothing more happens in this chapter. However, we do get to know Blaine a bit better and since he's a bit different from canon Blaine I suggest reading it.

* * *

Blaine Anderson sat on the bed in the room he got ready in, fully dressed in his Black and White tuxedo, hair styled perfectly with a bit of product to tame his curls but not at all like the helmet he had worn in high school. He looked at the clock…

_15 minutes until I have to be down there. Hmmm… Good thing I brought my laptop with me._

He turned on his laptop and continued working on the new strategy suggestion he was going to present to his management team in a few days.

10 minutes later, he heard a knock on the door and heard it opening before he could say anything.

"Time to get marr… What the…? Blaine?! Are you WORKING?!" she said from where she stood stunned just inside the room, eyes wide with surprise.

Blaine chuckled at her expression. "Come on now, Santana. I thought you stopped getting surprised by this a long time ago."

"I did, but... I mean, it's your wedding day, for God's sake! You're getting married in less than 5 minutes! God, this is… I don't even…" she said shaking her head.

Blaine laughed while he turned off his laptop, set it aside and stood up. Santana composed herself a bit then, shook her head as if to clear out the surprise, and smiled at him. "Anyway, as I was saying, time to get married Mr. Anderson!"

Blaine smiled at her then, nodded once and left the room to go stand at the altar, where he'll be waiting for Kurt.

_Kurt._

His smile grew wider thinking of his husband to be. He knew that it must be strange having any sort of feelings towards Kurt already. I mean, he's yet to have his first conversation with the guy. But it's not like he'd fallen in love with him, it's just this warmth that fills his heart completely and makes him smile despite himself every time he thinks of the other man.

When the music started playing, he turned, looking as composed as ever, to face where Kurt will be coming from. He thought that if he was to feel nervous at all today, it would be then, but no, he is anything but. Blaine Anderson is never nervous anyway.

Kurt was coming into view now, and the moment Blaine met his eyes, that warmth he felt before seemed to intensify immediately.

He was wearing an all white tuxedo that matched Blaine's black and white one. He was walking down the aisle slowly, as if contemplating every step carefully. He looked a bit pale, _probably nervous_, Blaine thought. His blue eyes were locked with Blaine's, and they were the most beautiful eyes to ever stare into his.

Blaine's heart beat a bit faster at this thought. It's not that Blaine is cold, but it usually takes a lot for someone to move anything inside of him. Being who he is, an Anderson first of all and the CEO of his late father's company, he had to be that way. He treats people fairly, always with honesty and respect but he never gets attached. Which is why, looking at Kurt now and feeling this sudden urge to wrap the boy in his arms and protect him from all harm, surprised him to say the least.

_That's a good thing, silly. He's going to be your husband. You should be worried if you DIDN'T have feelings towards him._

He held out his hands to hold Kurt's as he reached the altar. Blaine kept his eyes on Kurt, never losing his composure on the outside no matter what went through inside of him. His heart pounded a bit faster in his chest as he heard Kurt say "I DO" and slip a ring on his finger. He smiled at him and slipped Kurt's ring on repeating those two words.

"I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss now."

Blaine leaned in slowly, giving Kurt the gentlest of kisses. Then, letting go of one hand, and keeping the other clasped in Kurt's, he started walking up the aisle with his man by his side, smiling politely at the people clapping for them.

For some reason, holding Kurt's hand and taking the first few steps together as husbands felt better than anything he's ever had in previous relationships, serious or not. He felt more at ease now than he ever remembers feeling before.

_I guess that's what RIGHT feels like._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Four months ago**

* * *

Blaine turned off the lights of his study at around 10 pm. He's been working there since he got home from work at 17:00, only getting up to get the takeout he ordered or go to the bathroom.

He went to the living room, turning on the TV and switching through channels mindlessly. It's been like this for a very long time. He doesn't really get much free time most days and when he does it's always at crazy hours where he couldn't possibly do anything normal. Which is of course the main reason dating has never worked out for him.

_It's been way too long. _He sighed.

He loves his job and loves that he gives it 100%. But it had made it impossible for him to have any kind of relationship, serious or not, with anyone.

_Maybe I should just have an arranged marriage. _He thought out of the blue.

It wasn't that uncommon for people to get married without previously having any kind of relationship. In fact, it was more common in his 'world' and among people in similar positions to his than having a love based marriage or whatever it's called.

Some people get into arranged marriages in a desperate attempt at love when everything else didn't work for them. Some people do it for completely financial or social reasons, or just for appearances. Some people just seek a companion for life, not necessarily someone to love or be intimate with (though that's exactly the reason in some cases), just someone to share life with.

And maybe that's exactly what he needs right now. He's not expecting to get a fairy tale love story out of it. It's not even about having a sexual partner. But the idea of having someone to come home to, someone to share his life with and care for seemed to be the perfect completion to his life.

With those thoughts in mind, he turned off the TV and went to sleep.

The next morning, he was up by six am, as usual, and going through his schedule for the day by eight am. He had about 15 minutes to spare before going into his first meeting.

_That'll have to do._

He buzzed his assistant. "Mr. Anderson?" she said.

"Santana. Come on in for a second please."

He started speaking the moment she entered the office.

"I have about 13 minutes to explain this, so listen closely. I need you to work on a new personal project for me."

"What do you need?" She asked, already typing on her iPad.

"I need you to get me a husband." He said in the same tone he would've used if what he needed was some sort of document from the financial department.

She paused, looked up at him for a second with an unreadable expression, and then looked down again and continued typing.

"What kind of husband?" She asked, using the same casual tone that he used.

This is why Santana was so good at her job. He made a mental note to test her limits later and see how far he can go before she starts questioning his requests or even making the slightest comment.

"Gay. 18 to 24 years old. No criminal records. No drag queens."

"Academic degree?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Job?"

"Doesn't matter either. I can take care of him."

"Deadline?"

"I expect to have a detailed description of each possible candidate in a week. I want personal details, family trees, pictures, videos, records, anything you can find. You can choose anyone you want from the IT department to help you with gathering the information, but just one."

"Anything else, Mr. Anderson?"

"That's all for now. Thank you Santana."

Seven days later, at around 7:30 pm, Blaine was sitting at his desk at home working, when he got an email from Santana labeled 'Husband candidates'. He opened it and started reading.

_Mr. Anderson,_

_I attached the personal details and all the information we've got on the 8 most suitable candidates we've found to this message. I have a lot of others ready if you don't like any of them._

_Santana._

Blaine wrote her a quick thank you reply saying he's going to look into them tonight. And then he went back to finish what he was working on earlier that evening.

It was 10:30 pm when he finished everything he had to do for the day. He took his laptop with him to his bedroom, changed into pajama pants and a t-shirt and sat against the headboard with the laptop on his lap. He downloaded the files attached to the email from Santana and started going through them.

He read basic information about each person before moving on to the next one: Name, age, hometown, work and education records. Looking at a few of the pictures included in each file to get an idea about the physical appearance of each person.

He went through all eight of them, already knowing which ones he most definitely not going to marry. It's not that he's being too picky but he just couldn't picture himself married to any of the three he crossed out.

With 5 left to go through, he started over, this time reading more about each person, going through pictures and videos if provided.

The first three were interesting, each in their own way, but no one stuck out more than the other for him.

The fourth was a boy named Kurt Hummel. 19 years old. Originally from Lima, Ohio but moved to New York a few months ago. He lives in an apartment in Bushwick with a girl the same age as him, and works at a coffee shop in that same area. He read some more about Kurt's family and then went to look at the pictures.

_Hot. Hot. Hot. Oh, definitely hot!_

When he finished with the pictures he opened the videos' folder. There was a fairly big amount of videos there. He started going through them. They were videos of his high school show choir singing in a choir room or in competitions. Kurt didn't seem to have a lot of singing time in them though, only contributing a line or two once in a while.

After going through four of those he came across one titled 'Defying Gravity'. He clicked on it and started watching. It was in the choir room. There was a grown up man talking that Blaine thought must be the teacher. Then he went to sit aside and Kurt came to stand in his place.

_NO. WAY._

Kurt started singing and Blaine could not believe what he's hearing. Kurt's voice was simply incredible and he sang each line beautifully and flawlessly as if it was written for him.

_So he's a countertenor. Impressive!_

Blaine could sense that the boy was putting all his emotions into the song, and he felt something stir inside of him looking into Kurt's eyes that were full of unshed tears now.

The song ended. And Blaine went through the rest of the file, sometimes going back to check a certain video again, intrigued to know all about the boy that managed to move him by singing that one song.

A half an hour later, he put his laptop aside, forgetting all about the fifth guy he was supposed to check out and went to sleep. He had definitely made his decision.

The next day at work, Santana went into his office with him when he arrived, filling him in on the changes in the schedule for the day.

"Do you need anything else, Mr. Anderson?" She asked when she was finished.

"Yes, actually, I do. I want you to get me Kurt. Contact him and get a meeting with him. I want you to explain everything very clearly to him, and answer each and every question he has about me truthfully. I want him to understand exactly what he's getting into if he says yes.

"Make sure he knows it's an arranged marriage and that there won't be any dates or meetings whatsoever between us beforehand. If I had time for dates I would've not wanted an arranged marriage to begin with.

"I think that covers all the basics. I want you to check in with me before meeting with him, though. Have a list ready of the things you think he might want or need to know about me so the answers would be ready when he asks."

"Of course." She answered and left the office without looking from the iPad she's been typing in since he started talking. She's been working for Blaine long enough to know that 'forgetting' even the most insignificant of things that he asked for was out of the question.

She went to her desk, put down the iPad and called the IT department.

"IT."

"This is Santana. I need a phone number. Kurt Hummel, 19, Lives in New York. Send it to my personal phone."

"Right away." He said and hung up.

She got a message a few seconds later with the phone number. She scheduled the phone call into her calender for lunch that day, and went to start sorting through the piles of work she had for the day.

* * *

**A/N: **Before you jump into false conclusions, when Blaine mentioned that he doesn't want a drag queen he meant nothing other than the fact that drag queens are not his type. Nothing offensive meant against any type of person. Not by me and not by Blaine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**A/N: **I hope that the reason behind the arranged marriage was satisfying enough for you. It's not some kind of dangerous mystery where Blaine had no other option but to get married, or a gradually thought out process on his part, but bear in mind that it IS common in this society, and it's not such a crazy thought to have for someone like Blaine. Also, I wanted it to be simple because that's not what the story is about. This story is about their lives together AFTER they got married, which we'll be getting into in a few chapters.

Now, this chapter picks up from where we left off in chapter 3. This time it's from Kurt's POV.

* * *

It was almost 12:30 in the afternoon when Kurt took his lunch break at the coffee shop. He made himself a sandwich and went to eat it outside while going through his phone. Only a few minutes into his lunch break, his phone started ringing. It wasn't a number he recognized but he answered it anyway._  
_

"Hello?"

"Hello. Is this Kurt Hummel?" A woman said on the other side of the phone.

"Yes. Who is this?"

"My name is Santana Lopez. I work for Blaine Anderson, the CEO of Anderson Financial Services. We have a proposition that we'd like to discuss with you. Are you free Wednesday afternoon?"

"Oh, um, thank you but I'm not interested in life insurance or whatever it is you're trying to sell me."

He heard her mutter something unintelligible under her breath. It sounded like a swear word but he's not sure. He was about to hang up when she started talking again.

"Mr. Hummel," She said a bit too firmly, as if barely controlling her temper.

_Did I offend her somehow? I don't think I could've been nicer if I tried!_

"I apologize for not being clear enough." She continued.

"I am the executive assistant of the CEO of a billion dollar company. I am NOT calling to sell you an insurance policy. Now, as I was saying, I have a serious proposition for you, one that cannot be discussed over the phone. Will you be free on Wednesday afternoon?"

"Um… You mean like for a job interview? Because that doesn't make sense either. The only thing I know about finances is how to manage my bank account, and I'm pretty sure I haven't submitted any resumes for…"

She cut him off then, with that same barely-controlling-her-temper tone,

"Mr. Hummel. I am not offering you a job. I promise I will explain everything during the meeting, but I'm afraid I can't say anything further about the proposition now.

"I can sense your hesitation but I am beyond serious. I am not selling you anything, offering you a job, pranking you or whatever it is you're thinking. You can pick the place of the meeting and bring whomever you want with you if that makes you feel better. Though I don't really recommend the latter."

_What is she TALKING about?! It's not like Rachel, or anyone else I know for that matter, to do any kind of practical jokes. And even if this woman IS serious, what the hell does she mean by 'proposition'?!_

"Um, are you sure you contacted the right person?" he asked.

"Yes Mr. Hummel, I'm sure. I'll tell you what. How about you think about it and get back to me tomorrow? This is my personal phone number; you can contact me any time you want. I probably won't answer but you can leave a message and I'll call you back."

"Okay?" He answered half in question and half in agreement.

"Great. Thank you for your time Mr. Hummel. I look forward to hearing from you." she said politely and hung up.

_What the hell...?! _He thought looking at his phone, but before he could dwell on it any further, he looked at the clock and gasped.

_Shit, I'm late!_

Quickly gathering his things, he went back inside to finish his shift. He would think about this later.

* * *

That night when Kurt was lying in his bed, he thought back to what must be the weirdest phone call he had ever gotten in his life.

_Why am I even thinking about this?! This is ridiculous!_

The woman had said she had a proposition for him, which was not to sell him something or offer him a job.

_Wait, could she be referring to a different kind of 'proposition'?! Oh God, she is! She did say she doesn't recommend I bring someone along! Oh GOD…_

His eyes flew open and he shot straight up in bed at those thoughts. He got up and went to Rachel's bed, already shaking her. She would know what to do, or she would at least accompany him to this mysterious meeting.

_Accompany me?! What the hell Hummel?! When did you decide you're going to this thing?!_

"Rachel come on, wake up!"

Her eyes blinked open.

"Kurt?! What is it? You look pale." She sat up at that realization, giving him her attention.

"There's something I need to tell you." He said and started telling her all he can remember from the phone call with Santana.

There was a bit of silence after he finished telling her everything, including his latest conclusions about the type of proposition he was going to get. Rachel looked like she was thinking hard about it and he gave her the time to process everything.

Finally she spoke.

"Well, first of all, it IS weird. And I have no idea what this is about. But I don't think it's what you think it is. I'm not an expert in this field but I don't think those kinds of propositions are made by phone calls from what looks like a valid, perfectly traceable number. I say don't pick up if she calls again and just forget about it."

"Yea, you're right, I just… It's SO weird! I mean, it didn't feel like it could be something dangerous, like a gang or something like that. I mean, why would anyone approach ME about anything gang related, anyway? And I looked up the company and the names she gave me and they're all valid. I don't think anyone would dare mess with a company like that… UGH! I just don't know, Rachel!"

"Well then go. It looks to me like you've already made up your mind. Just make sure it's in a crowded public place, have your phone on you and everything, and see what she wants."

"Alright, um, yea, I'll call her tomorrow, I guess. You don't think I'm crazy for considering this?" He asked sheepishly.

"No, I don't. I think I would've gone too if I were you. My curiosity would've killed me otherwise!"

He smiled at that. "Thanks Rachel. I'm sorry I woke you for this, I was just freaking out over the possibility of this being…"

She cut him off then.

"Hey, no, it's fine. That's exactly what I'm here for!"

"Right. Thanks again."

"Good night, Kurt!"

* * *

The next morning he hesitated a little while holding his phone. He thought of all the possible outcomes and didn't come up with any that could get him into trouble or something of the sort. But he also couldn't come up with even one possibility for what this whole 'proposition' thing might be about.

Huffing out a breath, tired of thinking in loops and coming up with nothing, he dialed Santana's number and put the phone to his ear. It went to voice mail after a few rings and he left a quick message for her to get back to him.

She called him back that evening at around 7 pm.

"Mr. Hummel, I believe you said you have an answer for me?" She asked as soon as he picked up.

"Yes, I do. I'll do it, I'll meet up with you, but it has to be in Bushwick. Would that be a problem?"

"Not at all. We can have it wherever you want. Just text me the address of the place and I'll be there. Is Wednesday afternoon at 4 okay?"

"Yes, that's fine,"

"Great. Thank you Mr. Hummel. I'll see you on Wednesday." She said and hung up.

* * *

Wednesday afternoon, an hour before he was supposed to be at the coffee shop, Kurt found himself staring at his wardrobe wondering just what to wear to this mysterious meeting. It's not a job interview but it's not an afternoon out with friends either. He's not going to a party or out to a club but he's not going to dress as if going to school either.

_UUGHHH! This is so frustrating!_

He sighed and looked at the clock, he only has about 5 minutes to decide on what to wear or otherwise he's going to be late, and from the sound of it, Santana isn't the type who you'd want to be late to a meeting with.

Settling on what he hoped would be seen as a casual yet elegant outfit; he went to the bathroom to start getting ready.

At about 3:52 he entered the coffee shop, mentally congratulating himself for making it on time despite his wardrobe crisis, and ordered himself something to drink while he waited for Santana.

A young woman entered the coffee shop a few minutes after he settled in his seat and started walking towards his table looking right at him. He glanced at the clock, 4:00 pm sharp.

_Well that must be Santana then. How in the world does she know it's me, though?!_

He stood when she approached his table.

"Mr. Hummel," She said in greeting, holding out her hand while standing in a full on business posture.

"Ms. Lopez," He said politely, shaking her hand briefly and returning to his seat.

Santana, of course, started talking the moment they were both seated, getting right into business.

"So, Mr. Hummel, what's your stance on arranged marriages?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

"I'm sorry?"

"I asked you, Mr. Hummel, about your stance on arranged marriages. But here, let me rephrase. Mr. Hummel, Mr. Anderson would like to know if you're interested in being his husband."

Kurt just looked at her.

"Now, he wanted me to be clear about a few things. First of all, this is not a political marriage. It has nothing to do with Mr. Anderson's social or financial status either. He is simply looking for a companion, someone to share life with.

"Were you to say yes, you are expected to live with him, accompany him to events and family gatherings, and of course, be respectful, honest and loyal. Nothing more and nothing less is expected of you. And the same things of course apply to him.

"Also, you'll be taken care of financially, but if you wish to work or go to college or whatever else you want, Mr. Anderson will support you, and see to it personally that you get what you want.

"Here's a picture of Blaine and this document here contains personal information we thought you'd like to know about him. It also contains more details about the proposition. Any questions?"

Kurt just kept looking at her, frozen as a statue since the moment she said the word 'husband', with absolutely no expression on his face or even a thought in mind. Just frozen like that.

"Great. You have my phone number so let me know if you reach a decision or want to meet up again." She said when he remained silent as if taking that as a sign that he had no questions.

Then she just stood and left without saying anything else, which was probably for the best since she most likely wasn't going to get any reply whatsoever out of him.

* * *

He doesn't know how much time had passed but a while after Santana left, his brain started to come back to life again only to have it replay a certain something Santana said over and over again.

_Mr. Anderson would like to know if you're interested in being his husband,  
Mr. Anderson would like to know if you're interested in being his husband,  
Mr. Anderson would like to know if you're interested in being his husband…_

_HUSBAND!_

He shook his head, not succeeding at all to calm it down and looked at the folder Santana gave him. Without daring to look inside, he took it, threw his long forgotten cup of coffee in the trash and went home. Or at least that's where he hoped his legs are leading him.

Putting his things on the coffee table, he went to the bathroom, took a very long hot shower and made himself some tea while he waited for Rachel to come home, not daring to even start thinking about this alone.

He succeeded to shut his mind for the most part, only a faint female voice in the background that kept repeating certain words, by focusing completely on the tasks at hand.

_Turn on the water. Wash hair. Turn off the Water. Put water in the teapot. Put the teapot on the stove. Take a sip of tea. Take another sip of tea. Put the mug down on the table. Pick the mug up. Take a sip…_

He went on like this until he was almost finished which is when Rachel came home. She was babbling about something already but stopped when she saw Kurt's face and posture.

Putting her things down and hurrying to his side, she sat down and looked at him waiting for what she knew was coming next.

She didn't have to wait long. Kurt's semi-numb state broke and suddenly each and every emotion you can think of showed on his face, eventually coming back to settle on an expression of utter disbelief.

"Oh my God! You were right about the proposition, weren't you? Oh Kurt, I'm so sorry," She started.

He shook his head firmly, cutting her off.

"No, no, it's… It's not that kind of proposition, but… it could be, I guess? I mean some people actually do it for that reason and that reason alone, I heard a lot about those actually, but I don't think that's what he wants, I mean Santana didn't say it in those exact words but she said…"

"Whoa Kurt, slow down! You're rambling! And you're not making any sense. What do you mean you don't THINK it was that kind of proposition? Is there any chance it WAS?!" She asked, eyes wide.

He looked like he was really thinking about it for a moment, then his eyes grew wide with fear.

" I, I don't know, I…" He started saying.

Rachel put her hand on his arm to stop him from babbling again.

"Okay, it's okay, just… Can you tell me what happened exactly? " She said, trying to look calm so he wouldn't freak out ever more.

"I don't think so." He answered frowning.

"My mind pretty much blacked out the moment she mentioned the word 'husband'…"

"Husband?" She asked, confused.

"Yes, she said, and I quote, Mr. Anderson would like to know if you're interested in being his husband."

Rachel's eyebrows shut up in surprise as she processed what he just said, then drew together in confusion.

"You mean as in an arranged marriage type of husband?"

He nodded.

"And you're not sure what is expected of you out of this marriage… sexually?"

He nodded again and sighed, turning his head to the side and catching sight of the folder he put on the table earlier.

"Oh, I completely forgot about this! She gave me this folder too…" He said picking it up.

He opened it looking at the picture of Blaine for the first time since Santana handed it to him. It looked like it was taken at some really fancy event. Blaine was wearing a black suit, sharp-looking and well-fitted. _I approve, _Kurt's inner fashion critic said. He had curly hair but it was perfectly styled with just the right amount of product to keep the elegant look. And his face was simply one of the most gorgeous faces Kurt had looked at.

All in all, he looked handsome, _really handsome! _Kurt corrected himself, elegant and very well composed. Kurt felt himself blush, still looking at the picture, but then he remembered why he's looking at it in the first place and all color left his face.

He put the picture aside, and looked at Rachel.

"Ready?" He asked.

She nodded and scooted closer so she can have a better look at the folder he's holding.

"Alright. Here we go." He said and started reading the first page out loud.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

* * *

**A/N: **It's important to me that you understand that Kurt had never been kissed (not even by Brittany or Dave) nor did he have any type of relationship whatsoever with anyone, girl or boy, in this verse.

Enjoy your reading! :)

* * *

**_Official Marriage Proposition_**

**_Made by:_**_ Mr. Blaine Anderson. _

**_Intended for: _**_Mr. Kurt Hummel. _

_ -And for him alone._

**_Proposition Status: _**_Pending._

_ -Awaiting Mr. Hummel's approval._

**_Communications through: _**_Ms. Santana Lopez._

_-And only through her. Mr. Anderson had decided that it's for both his and Mr. Hummel's best interest not to communicate directly before the wedding. Further explanation, which unfortunately can't be explained on paper, can and will be provided by Mr. Lopez if Mr. Hummel wishes so._

**_Marriage type: _**_Regular Arranged._

_ -NOT political, financial or social._

_-NOT temporary. Mr. Anderson is interested in sharing his life, forever if possible, with Mr. Hummel._

**_The marriage would entail the following:_**

_-The husbands will live together in Mr. Anderson's apartment in Manhattan, New York. _

_-They will be officially registered as husbands. Mr. Hummel is free to change or keep his last name._

_-They are both expected to be respectful, honest and faithful. That means no relationships outside of marriage are allowed._

_-The marriage is intended to be a comfortable union for both parties. Therefore, nothing is expected of any of the husbands if it makes either one uncomfortable. There are no obligations whatsoever other than the ones mentioned explicitly in this proposition._

_-To make sure there are no misunderstandings regarding the husbands' obligations towards each other, the following are NOT expected of either one of them:_

_ *Financial support of their spouse._

_ *Being a househusband. _

_ *Having a sexual relationship with their spouse._

_-That being said, the husbands are free to do any of the non obligatory things as long as they both agree on it. Which leads us to the next point:_

_-Mr. Anderson can and will support both himself and Mr. Hummel financially. Mr. Hummel has the freedom of choosing to work, go to college or stay at home. In any way, Mr. Hummel doesn't have to worry about anything financially._

**_Mr. Anderson's personal information:_**

**_Full Name: _**_Blaine Devon Anderson._

**_Born: _**_February 5, 1990 (Age 24), Manhattan, New York, United States._

**_Height: _**_5' 8'' (1.73 m)._

**_Education: _**

_-High school: Dalton Academy._

_-College: University of Colombia, New York._

_-Academic degree: MBA._

**_Work: _**_CEO of Anderson Financial Services._

_This proposition was personally suggested, reviewed and approved by Mr. Blaine Anderson. He insisted on it being clear that he is serious about the proposition and would be honored to be Mr. Hummel's husband._

* * *

Kurt kept looking at the last page for a long moment after he finished reading it. He then closed the folder, put it down on the table and continued looking at it as if it held the answers to the million questions rushing through his head.

"Wow. Um…" Rachel said, also looking at the folder on the table.

"Yea…" Kurt answered, not moving a muscle.

"Well at least now we know it's not THAT kind of 'proposition'…" Kurt said after a while, laughing nervously.

"Yea!" Rachel laughed out loud then, breaking out of her shock.

"WOW! This is AWESOME! Way to go, Kurt!" She winked at him, a bright smile on her face.

"What?!"

_Did she just say AWESOME? And was that her way of winking?!_

"Come on Kurt, this is so exciting! I mean, you're obviously saying no, but how cool is it that you got a marriage proposal from THE Blaine Anderson?! CEO of Anderson Financial Services?! Oh My God! I need to call our friends! They're going to be so jealous! I mean I am a little jealous too, to be honest…" she said excitedly, standing up and pulling out her phone.

"Whoa, hold on, who said I'm saying no?"

"WHAT?! You're… you're saying YES?!" She said, her eyes going wider with every word, the excited expression long gone from her face.

"NO!" He answered quickly, almost yelling.

"No, I'm not saying anything! I just need some time to process all this before I even begin to think about what answer I'm going to give."

She looked at him in a confused expression, as if she couldn't understand what's there to think about but she didn't press the issue further.

_He's probably still in shock. He'll come to his senses soon enough. _She thought.

"Okay… You're right, I'm sorry. Let's talk about this tomorrow, or the day after, whenever you're ready, okay?"

He sighed then.

"Yea, Okay…" He said, getting up, taking the folder with him and going to his room without saying anything else. He was kind of annoyed by her inappropriate response and didn't feel like dealing with her now on top of everything else.

* * *

Kurt didn't think about the marriage offer that night, nor did he give it any thought the next morning. At first his thoughts were going crazy, thinking about everything and nothing at once. He had no idea how to sort through them so he just let them be.

But when his head calmed down a few days after that, he didn't think about it either. He read the folder a few more times, but whenever he finished reading that's where it stops.

He also found himself thinking back a lot these days to the things he used to hear every day in high school; the laughing and the insults and the threats. More times than others though, he found himself thinking back to how much _unwanted _those bullies made him feel.

Everything they did to him hurt, but nothing compares to when they would start telling him how nobody would ever want him. He didn't listen to them then, always recalling his father's words: _You matter Kurt._ And choosing to believe them instead of the bullies' words.

His father hadn't known it then but those words, being said with such love and conviction, were the only thing that kept him going sometimes.

Thinking about it now though, the insults are beginning to drown his father's voice in his head. Getting only louder and more believable.

I mean, he's nineteen, living in New York and is yet to have his first date with anyone ever. He had never had anyone interested in him before, neither boy nor girl; he has never been on a date, never held anybody's hand in more than a friendly way. He's just never been wanted. There's no other words to describe it.

_You're worthless Hummel. Like there's any guy who'd ever want you with your lady voice and pink feathers running all over the place. _

_Not that girls would want you either! Fucking fairy… Spreading glitter all over the school!_

He could hear his father's voice faintly behind those harsh words but it's not as strong as it used to be, it's barely even audible now, getting weaker and weaker with every recall of the bullies' words.

* * *

A week later, he decides to call Santana. He hasn't given the proposition any thought really. Every time he starts to think about it a million questions would cross his mind, then his head would wander back to really horrible words with his dad's voice long drowned underneath them. So after a few days of that he had given up on trying all together.

He thought that maybe while he talks with Santana, he could ask her a few of the too many questions he has about the proposition, and maybe then his brain would be forced to really think about the whole thing.

He picked up his phone and dialed her number, already thinking about what to say in the message he's going to leave her.

"Kurt!" Someone said way too happily on the other end of the line.

_Is that Santana?!_

"I mean, Mr. Hummel," She composed herself quickly, tone back to all business and serious.

"It's so good to hear from you! I was just about to call you actually… There's something very important that I need to tell you before you make your decision." She continued.

_Yep, definitely Santana. But that didn't sound good. Not good at all._

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you so much for reading. Please, please review. I'd love to hear your opinions on the story, the characters, my writing or anything really. For example, do you think I should make the chapters longer or shorter? Or maybe wait a few more days before I post the next one? Just let me know! ;)

Also, I would gladly answer each and every question anyone has. I reply to every single review personally and relatively fast. So feel free to take advantage of that! ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

**Earlier that day, a few hours before the phone call…**

"Come in," Blaine said from behind his desk.

Santana came into the office with a few folders in hand. She placed them on the desk in front of Blaine.

"Here are the documents you requested for today's meeting with the senior management team. As for Mr. Stone, I just got off the phone with him. They're all set and waiting for your cue."

"Good." He answered, already starting to go through the documents she gave him.

Santana nodded and asked if there's anything else he needed.

"Yes, actually. I didn't hear from you about the personal project I assigned you. Have you approached Kurt yet?"

"Yes. I did. I met him last week. I gave him the folder and told him to call me when he has an answer. I'm still waiting for his call."

"And how did the meeting go?"

"As good as a meeting of the sort would go." She answered.

_Shit!_

Santana regretted saying that the moment it came out of her mouth.

_What the hell Santana?! Since when do you give THAT to Blaine as an answer to ANYTHING?!_

"Alright." He said, putting down the document he had in hand.

"Explain." He demanded, folding his arms on his chest.

"There's nothing to explain, Mr. Anderson. Everything went according to plan. I'll let you know as soon as I have an answer." She said trying to save the situation, but of course that wouldn't work on Blaine. He sensed that something was wrong and he is going to know what it is.

Looking at her questioningly and a bit accusingly he asked,

"Did you explain the proposition to him BEFORE you handed him the folder?"

"Yes."

"Did you explain that he's free to work or get an education or whatever else he wants but will either way be supported financially?"

"I did."

"Did you explain that the purpose of this marriage is NOT in any way political, financial, social or sexual?"

_Uh-oh._

"I… the last part… not in those exact same words but I did tell him that…" She started but Blaine cut her off quickly, his voice already sounding angry.

"Did you, or did you not tell Kurt that the purpose of this marriage is NOT sexual?!"

"I… no." She said in a low voice, trying to keep from sounding as nervous as she felt.

Blaine stood then, his eyes boring into hers, eyebrows furrowing in anger.

"Would you care to explain why?" He didn't raise his voice but the ever rising anger was crystal clear in his tone.

"I, Um… Mr. Anderson," She tried to sound as confident as possible.

"I've explained all the important things to him, just like we discussed. I know I didn't say it in those exact words but I believe I made that point clear to him when I explained the purpose of the marriage and stated that nothing else is required of him."

Blaine just stared at her, his eyes shooting daggers. She could tell that he was getting angrier at her by the second, even now when she's not saying anything.

_Shit shit shit shit…_

When that's all he did in response she tried again.

"And I mean, even if he didn't get the point then, he sure will as soon as he reads the folder I gave him."

The look on Blaine's face made it very clear that that was NOT what he wanted to hear.

_Damn it! What is up with me today?! And why did that make him angrier?! _

"You think he's going to look at the folder if he thinks I want him for those reasons?!" Blaine said in a harsh tone, making no effort to hide the anger in it.

"Well, we're not really sure that that's what he's going to think. I mean…" Santana said in a shaky voice, clearly had given up on hiding her nerves by now.

Cutting her off yet again, his voice rising a bit and his anger rising a lot more.

"That's EXACTLY what he's going to think! Most of the people in the same position as me get arranged marriages for those purposes, and I'm sure he's heard his fair share about that! Just what part of explain EVERYTHING to him did you not get?!" His voice was getting angrier with each word.

_Damn it! Just fix it before it gets out of hand!_

"You're right, I'm sorry, I should've been clearer about that. I'll fix it, Mr. Anderson. I promise." She said, trying anything now to get out of this. Santana was tough, but Blaine's temper was not something she or anybody really, could handle.

He looked at her without responding for a moment, leaving it to his eyes to communicate just how much he's angry at her.

_Jeez! If looks could kill…_

She swallowed under his gaze, her mouth going dry while she waited for his response.

Finally, he spoke.

"You better hope you can. Because you do NOT want the reason he says no to be something you FORGOT to mention." He stared into her eyes for a few more seconds, making sure the message was clear. Then he went to sit back down in his chair, looking back at the documents on his desk and ignoring her completely.

Santana stood there for a moment, collecting herself. After that she left the room as quietly as she can without daring to say a word. She's done enough damage for one day and at this point breathing wrong might get her fired.

When she got back at her desk, she looked at her schedule for the day and sighed. There was no window that she could use to call Kurt. She decided she would just have to wait and call him when she gets off work and hope that she's not too late to fix this whole mess.

* * *

Later that day, Santana was sitting on her couch at home, her laptop in front of her on the coffee table. She's been looking through Kurt's file for quite some time now, looking for something there that she could use to her advantage.

She had decided earlier that day that she has to get Kurt to say yes. She had a feeling, after what happened today, that no matter what the reason behind it is, if Kurt says no, Blaine is going to blame it on her. And there is no way Santana Lopez is losing her job over something like this.

_No, thank you._

An idea had started to form in her mind when her phone rang. Glancing at the screen, she almost jumped when she saw who it was. Quickly picking her phone up and answering it, she yelled excitedly before she could stop herself,

"Kurt!"

_What the hell was that?! Keep it together woman!_

Composing herself quickly she continued,

"I mean, Mr. Hummel, it's so good to hear from you. I was just about to call you actually… There's something very important that I need to tell you before you make your decision."

"O-kay?" Kurt answered a bit unsure. But that doesn't matter because at least he isn't saying no.

"First of all, I'm afraid I wasn't clear enough last week about what type of marriage Mr. Anderson would like to enter with you, or rather what type it isn't." She said, choosing her words carefully.

"I want you to know that the purpose of the marriage is in no way political, financial, social or SEXUAL." She quoted Blaine's words, not daring to say any more or any less than that.

"Oh… yes, I know that." He said, his voice sounding relieved as if he was bracing himself to hear something bad.

"You do?" There's nothing wrong with wanting to be sure.

"Yes, I read it in the folder you gave me." He answered.

_Wait until Blaine hears this. I was right all along. _She smirked to herself at that, already picturing Blaine's face when she tells him.

_What am I thinking?! I'm picking fights with my boss now?! Jeez! _

"Oh, good. I just wanted to make sure you know that," She continued shifting her focus back to the task at hand.

"And… I was wondering if you'd like to meet again before you give me any answer. I'll explain everything again if you'd like, and answer any questions you might have. The meeting can go on for as long as you want." She said, figuring it's best to run her idea, or rather bribe really if we want to call it as it is, by him when they meet.

"Yes, that's actually why I called. I have a lot of things to ask you before I even start to think about this whole thing."

"I'll be happy to answer each and every one of them. Now, Mr. Hummel, how does next Wednesday sound? At 6:30?"

"Um, let me check for a second… Yes that would be fine." He answered.

"Wonderful. Thank you Mr. Hummel. I'll see you on Wednesday." She answered in a tone that she hoped conveyed a bit of emotion as opposed to her usually cold, all businesslike, one.

"See you then," Kurt answered and hung up.

Santana sighed in relief then; things weren't as messed up as she thought they were. And she might have an idea that will make the marriage proposal much more appealing to Kurt and hopefully make him say yes.

* * *

Kurt arrived a few minutes before the meeting just like last time, ordered himself a drink and waited for Santana. He felt a little nervous, but not as close to how much he was the last time they met. Santana came in at precisely 6:30, not a minute before and not a minute after.

_How does she do that?! This is ridiculous!_

Santana saw him and started walking towards his table.

_Was that a smile on her face?!_

They shook hands and sat, just like last time, only this time Santana seemed a little weird. It looks as though she's trying to be friendly, but Kurt isn't a hundred percent sure.

"So, Mr. Hummel," Santana started,

"Call me Kurt, please," He asked politely. Calling him by his last name made this whole thing seem more of a business deal than it already does.

"Alright, Kurt, is there anything you'd like me to go over again concerning the proposition, anything at all?" She asked, going right to the point.

"Um, not really, I think I understand what the offer entails in general, I just have a lot of things that I need to ask you about," He answered.

"Of course. What do you want to know?"

"Um, okay… Well, first of all, how did you get to me? I mean, I've never heard of you or him before, and I doubt we have any friends in common…"

She laughed lightly at that.

"No, I don't believe we do. As for your question, Mr. Anderson requested that we find him a suitable husband. We looked up people who could be potential matches for him. I gave him the information for the most suitable ones that I've found so he could choose from. You were one of them and he picked you." She smiled when she finished. It was a genuine smile but it was clear she wasn't used to it.

_He picked you. _Her last words rang a few times in his mind before he asked his next question.

"Wait, when you say, looked up people, how exactly did you do that?" He still doesn't understand how she could've gotten to him.

"Oh, that's easy. Our IT guys can pretty much look up anything for you. I gave them the criteria for what we're looking for and they gave me a list of people with everything they could find about them: personal information, work and education, pictures, videos, everything."

_Oh. _

It took him a minute to move on to the next question after that. Having all your personal information exposed like that isn't the most thrilling thing, but he knew that that's how things like this are done. So he's not going to let himself dwell on it.

"Okay, so, next question… I guess I'm just curious as to why Blaine would want an arranged marriage in the first place? You said that it's not financial or social or any of those things, so why?" Kurt asked, using Blaine's first name. It just felt too weird to refer to the man who practically proposed to him by his last name.

"Mr. Anderson is a very busy man. He felt that it's time for him to share his life with someone, but he has no time for dating or starting any kind of relationship. He tried that in the past and it didn't work. So he decided he would get married."

_Okay. I can understand that…_

He fell silent for a moment, thinking about what she just said, then he moved on to his next question,

"Okay. Now, there was something in the folder that said that there can't be any kind of communication between us before the wedding and I've been wondering if you could tell me why…"

That was one question that he really wanted to know the answer to. Why wouldn't Blaine want to meet him before the wedding?

"That is something that Mr. Anderson gave a lot of thought before he decided. The thing is, meeting you once or twice before the wedding can never be enough for either of you, and you will eventually end up trying to see each other a lot more, which would be the exact same thing as dating, and that, as I mentioned earlier is not an option for Mr. Anderson."

_Oh. Well, she might have point here…_

"Next question?" Santana asked with a smile. It didn't look forced, and that made Kurt relax more, thinking about his next question.

* * *

Kurt kept asking Santana questions, giving the answers a quick thought and then storing them away for deeper thinking later. He thought it's better if he just asked about everything now, got all the information, and then sorted through them calmly when he's alone at home that night.

He doesn't know if it's Santana's sudden friendliness, or the answers themselves, but he found himself relaxing more and more as the conversation carried on, asking more confidently about anything and everything that crossed his mind.

When Kurt seemed to have asked everything there is to ask, he sighed in relief as if those questions were a burden that's been lifted off his chest,

"Thank you Santana, I think that's it, I don't have any more questions for now, I just need some…"

She cut him off to ask if he's really sure about that. There's no way she's taking any risks this time.

"Yes, I'm sure." He answered.

"Alright, well, if you think of anything else you want to know, please give me a call. Now, I know that you need some time to think about everything and I want you to know that you can have all the time you need. There is no pressure, okay?"

"Okay, yea… thank you," He said and looked as if he's about to get up.

Santana quickly put her hand on his arm to stop him,

"There's just one more thing I wanted to talk to you about, if that's okay…" Kurt gave her his attention, settling back in his seat.

"I wanted you to know that in case you said yes, you can plan the whole wedding. You will have complete power and an unlimited budget to have the wedding exactly as you want it." She said smiling, clearly proud of herself for thinking of that.

Kurt looked alarmed at her words.

"Are you… Are you trying to bribe me into saying yes to a marriage, by letting me plan the wedding?! How shallow do you think I am?!" his tone held hurt in it and a bit of anger.

_That's just great Santana! What an awesome plan that was! _She thought to herself. Kurt might be just a bit smarter than she initially thought.

"No, of course not!" She said as convincingly as she could.

"I just… I read your file, Kurt. And you seemed like the kind of person who would care about how his wedding day went. Most people with arranged marriages probably wouldn't care very much, but I know you do. I know that your wedding day will be important to you. And I wanted you to know that you can have it the way you want it. That's all. I promise."

Santana was proud of how sincere she sounded and strangely, felt too. She meant every word.

Kurt kept looking at her for a moment, searching her eyes for any type of lie in them. After a minute he seemed to be satisfied with what he found,

"Okay. Yea, okay… thank you." He answered, liking Santana a bit more for thinking of that. She might not be that bad after all.

"Great. Now, like I said, you can call me if you have any more questions, anything at all. And… I guess I'll be waiting to hear from you." She said, standing up and gathering her things.

"Yea, I'll do that. And I'll call you as soon as I make up my mind." He answered, also standing up.

She nodded at him, smiled a little and went to her car. Kurt went the other direction, he was walking home since he didn't live that far away from the coffee shop.

He gave a long weary sigh when he entered his apartment. He was in for a very very long night.

* * *

**A/N: **See? I've listened! How's that for a longer chapter? ;)

Anyway, thank you so much for reading. Let me know what you think of this chapter, please. Reviews will get you everywhere people!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Kurt didn't get much sleep that night, nor did he the next few nights either.

He didn't really sit down and write a pros and cons list, didn't even think about making one. That's just NOT how you think about a marriage proposal.

He instead let his mind wander freely whenever he got to bed at night. Just thinking back and forth between everything he read in the folder and the things Santana said to him in person.

And just like last time, his mind would also visit the not so pretty past of his, recalling every harsh word, every threat and every joke people used to make about him.

He didn't try to stop any of those thoughts. Because this time, even though his thoughts were scattered and slightly overwhelming, he could still hear each and every one of them clearly, and respond to it emotionally, which is what he decided to rely on.

_Always trust your instincts Kurt. _His dad had told him a thousand times.

And that's what he's doing. He's thinking about it all, not really making any conscious decision about anything, and letting his thoughts translate into emotions.

He was going to wait and see how he felt about the whole thing after his thoughts sorted themselves out. See what his first instinct, his first clear feeling would be when he thought about the proposition and go from there.

So, he just let himself think for the next few days, waiting for things to become clearer on their own.

At the beginning of course there were a million feelings going through him when thinking about the whole thing, but day by day, there was more and more focus on some emotions rather than the others.

When he finally settled on one clear emotion a few nights later, he knew he had made up his decision right away. The moment Kurt felt that one distinct emotion, he just knew without a doubt that he had an answer.

He was going to say yes.

And the reason that having that ONE emotion could make his decision for him on something so big lies in his past.

**You see…**

Each and every one of us needs love in our lives.

And I don't mean love as in how your friends, who you spend your afternoons with in the choir room or a sleepover at their house every now and then, love you. I don't mean love as in how an aunt loves her niece or a little boy loves his pet.

I mean real, pure, indefinite and unconditional love; the kind of love that only those of us who are lucky enough to have it can understand it; the kind of love that not just anyone can give you.

It's the love that only a parent, and not even every parent, or a soulmate can offer you.

And It's the kind of love Kurt lost when his father died.

Having that kind of love gives you the feeling of safety that nothing else can. It gives you strength when all your batteries have died. It gives you a place to hide when you need to and a way out when you can't seem to find any. It gives you the reason to stay alive when nothing else does.

We all need that kind of love in our lives but some of us need it more than the other. Some of us count on it more the rest of us will ever do. Kurt was one of those people. Whether it's because he was an emotional, sensitive person, or because of the bullying, or because he was getting a lot of hate that he needed something so strong to cancel it, it doesn't matter, he just needed it.

And he had it. Kurt had that love; he had the safety that came with it, the one that made him believe without a doubt that he'll be caught if he falls before he hits the ground.

Kurt had that love and lost it.

And losing something like that can have a huge impact on someone's life, especially when that someone doesn't believe he will ever get that love back from anywhere else. Kurt just had no reason to believe he'll ever get to have that again.

He had never been asked out, never had anyone be interested in him like that. And his insecurities, which were fueled by the cruel things he was called daily by almost every kid at school, didn't help either.

He got told that he was _unwanted _so many times, he never had anyone to tell him otherwise, and he had his fair share of unrequited love that he started believing it.

All those feelings, those doubts and insecurities, all the heart breaks Kurt had gone through were the reason he didn't have to think twice before he decided to say yes the moment he settled on that one specific emotion.

There was also something else, something in a place very deep and hidden inside of him that made him say yes. There was the slightest hint of hope. Hope of this marriage becoming more than just an arranged one, hope for it to mean more, and maybe, just maybe the love that he so longs for, the one that left when his father did, could be found again.

But that's all just a tiny point of hope in the very depth of his mind that even he isn't aware of. It just contributed to his decision without him realizing it.

* * *

Kurt picked up his phone the next morning; he started to dial Santana's number when Rachel called for him. He ended the call and went to see what she wants.

After she was finished talking about whatever it is she was talking about – Kurt didn't really pay much attention after he understood she just wanted to gossip – he hesitated where he stood for a moment.

_Might as well tell her and get it over with…_

He sighed and looked at Rachel who was now sitting on the couch looking through some magazine.

"Um, Rachel? There's something I want to tell you." He started carefully.

"Okay," She said in response. Sensing how serious he was, she put down the magazine and gave him her full attention.

Kurt sighed again, and went to sit next to her. He took a deep breath and went right to the point.

"I'm saying yes. I'm going to marry Blaine."

Rachel's eyes went wide and she gasped. She actually gasped.

"What?! Kurt, you… You can't be serious!"

"I am. I'm saying yes to him today."

"But, come on Kurt… This is CRAZY! You don't even know this guy! You barely know anything about him!"

She looked a bit angry now and that annoyed Kurt. The concern he could understand, but what the hell is there to be angry about?!

"Actually, I know plenty enough about him. I met with Santana again a few days ago, and she told me all I wanted to know about him and about the marriage," He answered matching her tone. He is angry at her now, too.

"I know it's not ideal, but I gave this a lot of thought and it really is what I want," He continued.

"No! It's not what you WANT, Kurt! Come on! You are only nineteen for God's sake! What about college and dreams?! What about struggling in New York City and making it together?! What about… What about _love_, Kurt?!"

She was yelling now, frustrated that Kurt couldn't see it her way.

That of course got Kurt angrier with her, and slightly hurt too, she was supposed to be his best friend, and he can't believe she's acting like that.

"WHAT LOVE RACHEL?!" He yelled back.

"What love are you talking about?! Because I sure can't see it!"

"_Kurt_…" She said, her tone immediately changing to a gentler one.

He ignored her and continued, his tone becoming angrier and there was clear hurt in it too now.

"Do you know what it feels like to be alone?! To be the person who's probably never going to get that special someone?! To be _unwanted_?!"

Rachel was looking guilty now and Kurt thought she should be. She knew everything about him; he shouldn't have had to say those things out loud for her to understand.

He said his next words with a much gentler tone, though it was clear he was still pretty mad at her.

"He WANTS me Rachel! He wants ME! For once, I get to have that! That doesn't just happen to me Rachel!"

And there it was.

The thing that Kurt had settled on eventually, the feeling that led him to his decision was simply the feeling of being _wanted._

It doesn't matter that he had never met Blaine, or that it was for an arranged marriage, he was _wanted,_ and that is something that Kurt Hummel had never had before in his life.

"Kurt, I get that… I just…" She tried, but he cut her off,

"Don't! I don't want to hear it! I've made my decision and I'm going through with it." And with that he left her to go back to his room, not paying any attention to her calls. He was done talking to her.

* * *

Kurt calmed himself down for a minute before he picked up his phone and called Santana. He wasn't going to let Rachel's words get to him.

The phone rang for a while before it was answered.

"Kurt, hi! I'm glad to hear from you! Will you just please hold on for a moment?" She said, sounding a bit breathless.

He didn't say anything in return, just waited for her to finish whatever it is she's doing.

"I'm sorry about that," She said when she was back.

"It's fine… Um, I have an answer for you." He replied, clearly affected by her straight to the point strategy.

"Okay, I'm listening," Santana said, sounding a bit nervous.

"Tell him that… I'm saying yes, I… I'll marry him."

Kurt was proud and a little relieved if he's being honest with himself, when he didn't feel any doubt whatsoever when saying those words. He is not second guessing his decision one bit.

"Oh! That's… that's wonderful, Kurt! I'm really happy to hear that! Congratulations, I guess!" Santana answered happily, or rather as happily as it was possible for her to sound.

"Thank you. Okay so, I was thinking we should talk more about this but maybe it would be better to do so face to face?" He asked.

"Yes, of course." Santana answered quickly, "How about this Wednesday?"

* * *

**A/N: **That's it folks. I believe we've covered all the important stuff that happened before the wedding. Thank you for being patient. But, you don't have to wait anymore…

It's finally time to go see how our boys are doing together. Starting next chapter we're going to continue from where we left off at the end of chapters 1 and 2, right after the wedding ceremony.

Thank you for reading and please, please review. Anything you want to say to me, about me, about the chapter, questions you have in general, just anything really, you can write it in a review and I'll answer each and every one of them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

**A/N: **To **Mrs. ****MagnusB**'s request, I've added a brief Cooper scene to this chapter. He's going to show up later where he will play a bigger part, but for now I wanted to give you guys a glimpse to see what you think of him. So, let me know.

Now, and this is really **important**, as it came to my attention, song fics are not allowed here, so for this chapter to work I'm going to need you guys to listen to a song before/during/after you read it. It's called **'Dance Me to the End of Love' **originally written and sung by **'Leonard Cohen'** but I enjoyed the cover by **'The Civil Wars' **much, much more!

Enjoy your reading, and just to remind you, this chapter picks up exactly from where we left off at the end of chapters 1 and 2.

* * *

Blaine led Kurt to the entrance of the reception area to greet their guests as they came in. Kurt thought that would be a good way of getting to meet Blaine's family and friends and for Blaine to meet his while not really having to make any type of real conversation that would most likely end up being awkward.

Kurt calmed down a lot since his almost break down while walking down the aisle. Unfortunately, he started feeling his nerves coming back when the greetings were coming to an end and it was time for Blaine and him to make their entrance.

They were supposed to have their first dance as husbands immediately after they were announced and Kurt was so not ready for that.

Not only will they be dancing for the first time as husbands, it would be their first dance together period.

Kurt was of course the one who wanted to do this, but just as with the walking down the aisle alone thing, standing here now, he can't remember why exactly he decided to put himself through this.

When planning the wedding Kurt knew he would be feeling nervous no matter what throughout this day, so he tried to plan the wedding so that he would feel as comfortable as possible, by giving himself the least amount of attention necessary. Or so he told himself.

As it seems, he failed miserably. Kurt just couldn't bring himself to give up his first dance, just like he wasn't giving up walking down the aisle to Blaine. He couldn't have given himself more attention if he tried but he wouldn't give any of it up. It was his wedding and he was doing it right.

He was so nervous now, moments away from having to go in, thinking of all the things that could possibly go wrong.

He was worried that he would trip, of course; or worse, that he would embarrass himself by stepping on Blaine's toes or something. He was a good dancer but with how much nervous he was earlier today, he just can't tell for sure what would come out of him.

Kurt was nervous about all those things, but if he's completely honest with himself, Blaine's reaction to the song is what he was most nervous about.

When he decided that he wanted to dance with Blaine on their wedding day, he spent days looking for the right song to have for their first dance together. It was really hard picking an appropriate song to dance to with your husband when you haven't met him yet.

Songs about 'forever in love', or 'the first time I met you' were just a big no.

_People are going to laugh out loud at the stupidity of it if I pick any of these songs. Everybody knows it's an arranged marriage._

He knew that the song he was going to choose was going to represent his feelings in some way; and that Blaine might take some, if not all the lyrics as if directed at him. That scared him a lot and made it almost impossible for him to find a song that suited their situation.

_Where could you possibly find a song that was appropriate to dance to, on your wedding day, with your husband whom you've just met?_

Looking for the right song went on for a very long time. Kurt began to have a headache on the third day listening to every first-dance song there is, and even started rethinking dancing with Blaine altogether when he finally came across the perfect song.

**'Dance Me to the End of Love'**, the cover version by **'The Civil Wars' **was just _perfect_.

Kurt didn't know why exactly he chose this song, but he just knew without a doubt that it was it the moment he heard the first few lyrics. That was going to be their song.

Kurt listened to the song every day since then until the wedding. It just wouldn't leave him alone. It held so much meaning in it, so much power and emotion that he hoped Blaine would feel as well when dancing to it on their wedding day.

He really couldn't explain what was about this song that got him so attached to it but he just knew that he had to dance to it with Blaine. It already felt like theirs to him and he just hoped it would feel the same to Blaine.

* * *

Blaine and Kurt were announced. The music started and Blaine led Kurt to the center of the dance floor holding his arms out for Kurt to take.

Kurt took a deep breath, taking them.

_This is it. Don't think about anyone else. Don't think about anything. Just dance with your husband. Nothing else matters._

Kurt locked his eyes with Blaine's as they started moving to the song's first lines, hoping that Blaine could see in them how much this song meant to him and how much of himself he was putting out there for Blaine to see.

Blaine smiled at him as the first two lines were sung, holding Kurt a bit more firmly at the mention of gathering him safely in.

That made Kurt's heart speed and his cheeks color a bit. Was Blaine really listening to the lyrics and taking them for what they are, for what they mean?

That's all Kurt really wanted.

Kurt started losing himself in the song and the lyrics and all the meanings they held and in the eyes that were looking into his so intently. Blaine's were conveying that he understands, showing Kurt that this song is really theirs, that it means to him just as much as it means to Kurt.

And that was more than Kurt even dreamed of wanting.

The pounding in his heart increased as the song carried on, and he forgot all about the other people in the room. He forgot about time and place and all there is in the world outside of this dance. It was just him, Blaine and their song. And it was perfect.

Blaine was a great dancer. They were floating gracefully across the dance floor; their moves were so in sync that it looked like they've rehearsed that dance a thousand times before.

Blaine raised an eyebrow playfully at the mention of the 'Babylon' line, causing Kurt to color a new shade of red. Kurt smiled shyly in response but didn't take his eyes off of Blaine's; there was absolutely nothing that could make him do so at this point.

* * *

Blaine smiled fondly at Kurt as the song came to an end, still staring into his eyes and making no indication of wanting to move any time soon. Kurt didn't want to move either.

Never in his wildest dreams did he think he'd get to have something so beautiful and so magical, and he just didn't want to let it go.

With those thoughts in mind you couldn't really blame Kurt for wanting Blaine to kiss him again.

His gaze shifted from Blaine's eyes to his lips for one split second, and the next thing Kurt knew was Blaine's lips pressing against his, as if Blaine was only waiting for Kurt's cue to do just that.

The kiss was brief but it moved seas of emotions inside of Kurt. It was sweet and affectionate and so so gentle. Just perfect, like everything else had been today.

* * *

"I loved the song. I've never heard it before, but it's really good." Blaine said as they sat down by their table.

Kurt smiled.

"I'm glad you like it. I've only come to know it recently too when I was looking for a song for our first dance and it just felt right, I guess" Kurt smiled shyly saying that.

Blaine smiled back.

"It was perfect. The whole wedding has been perfect. Thank you. You did a great job planning it." Blaine said sincerely.

Before their conversation could go anywhere else, Rachel came to stand by their table, looking a bit nervous. She hadn't really had any conversation with Kurt today other than the brief greetings they exchanged at the beginning of the reception.

She and Kurt had sort of made up a few days after Kurt said yes to Blaine. They didn't really talk about it then. Rachel knew that Kurt wasn't going to change his mind and he knew that she still didn't approve of him marrying Blaine, but she made it clear that she was going to stand by him no matter what, and that was good enough for Kurt.

"May I borrow your husband for a dance, please?" Rachel said to Blaine.

"Of course." Blaine answered, smiling politely.

Kurt smiled at Blaine and went to take Rachel's hand and head for the dance floor.

They danced in silence for a while. Rachel looked like she was gathering her thoughts and Kurt gave her the time to do so.

"I'm really sorry Kurt," She said eventually. It sounded pretty sincere.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't more understanding. I get it now, I really do. Especially after seeing you two dancing together, you seemed really happy there and that's really all I've ever wanted for you."

That made Kurt smile.

"I was just thinking about the whole thing as if it was me who was proposed to and that wasn't fair to you. I'm sorry."

Kurt smiled warmly at his friend.

"It's okay," He said.

And it really was. Kurt knew that Rachel got like that sometimes and he knew that at the end of the day she had his best interest in mind, and that really was all that mattered.

_Or it could be the excited, too happy to care right now me that is telling me that, but who cares? It's my wedding day and she'll always be my best friend._

"Really?!" Rachel asked.

"Yes, really,"

"Oh, thank you, thank you! You're my favorite best friend ever!" Rachel said happily, hugging Kurt tightly.

Kurt laughed, hugging her back.

"I'm your _only_ best friend, Rachel!"

* * *

Blaine was watching Kurt dance with Rachel when Santana sat down beside him. He didn't take his eyes off of Kurt as he spoke to her.

"Santana," He said, acknowledging her politely.

"Nice choice." She said looking at Kurt as well.

He looked at her for a minute. Satisfied with the sincerity he found on her face he answered,

"Thank you. I think so too." His eyes were back at Kurt now.

Blaine didn't have any doubts before, but now more than ever, he's sure that he picked right.

Kurt really surprised him today, bravely showing Blaine a new side of him that Blaine decided he really really liked. A side that Blaine wanted to protect and keep safe from all harm.

Kurt looked so innocent and pure as he danced in his arms, he looked so breakable and Blaine couldn't help the surge of protectiveness that filled his heart as he heard the first few lyrics of the song.

He got to see Kurt expose himself with every line in that song. He could see it in Kurt's eyes as they danced how much it meant to him and he hoped he conveyed to Kurt just how much _that_ meant to him.

That dance was just beautiful, and hearing the song that Kurt chose to be theirs, the one that held a thousand meaning behind it, Blaine couldn't help but feel more for the boy.

Yes. He definitely chose right.

* * *

The hours passed with Blaine and Kurt dancing with different people, but not again with each other, which was more than fine with Kurt. They already had their perfect dance together and nothing else could've possibly topped that.

They were both sitting by their table now; Blaine was explaining to Kurt how he knows one of the so many important business men he had met today. He was saying something that has to do with common interest for both companies, when a tall handsome guy approached them.

"May I please borrow your husband for a dance, Blaine?" Cooper asked, grinning mischievously.

"NO." Blaine answered immediately, shooting Cooper a warning glare.

"You may not." He continued, still glaring at his brother.

Cooper laughed, holding his hands up as if in surrender and sitting down on an empty chair across from them.

Kurt was a bit surprised, but admittedly relieved at Blaine's answer. He had met Cooper for a brief second only a few hours ago; he wouldn't really be comfortable dancing with him.

"So, Kurt… Oh, how rude of me, I'm so sorry! Can I please call you Kurt, or would you prefer it if I called you Mr. Anderson?" Cooper was exaggerating his politeness as if trying to make it very clear that he was faking it.

_What the hell?!_

"Cooper," Blaine said in that same warning tone but a bit more firmly now.

"Um, Kurt is fine," Kurt answered politely, not bothering to correct his last name for Cooper.

"Oh, thank you kind sir," Cooper answered with that annoying fake politeness again. Laughing a little to himself as if he just couldn't control laughing at his own joke.

"So, anyway, what do you think of my brother over here, Kurt? Care to share your feelings with us?" Cooper grinned.

Kurt visibly tensed, his eyes going wide.

_What the hell?! What kind of a jerk asks that when he knows exactly what kind of marriage this is?!_

"You don't have to answer that, Kurt. Just ignore Cooper; I do." Blaine said immediately in a gentle tone.

Kurt nodded and Blaine fixed Cooper with a death glare yet again, his patience on the brink of running out, before turning back to Kurt and putting his hand over his on the table.

"Are you ready to go home yet?" He asked with a smile choosing to ignore Cooper's presence altogether.

Home felt really good to Kurt right now. He was exhausted, some guests have already left and it seemed like a reasonable hour for the grooms to leave as well, so Kurt smiled at Blaine as he got up, following his lead of ignoring Cooper's presence as he said,

"Yes. Let's go home."

* * *

**A/N**: Thank you so much for reading. Please let me know what you think of this chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked.

They were in Blaine's car on their way home. Kurt was getting more and more nervous as they got closer. And Blaine must've noticed him fidgeting in his seat.

"Yes, I'm fine." Kurt answered.

Blaine didn't say anything in return. He wasn't convinced one bit, but he didn't want to press either. Kurt was probably just nervous.

Kurt looked at Blaine for a long moment.

_Might as well be honest. _He thought. _At least he'll know what's wrong if I start having a panic attack or something..._

Taking a deep breath he tried again.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm just a bit nervous, that's all."

Blaine nodded, not taking his eyes off the road.

"I understand." He answered with a reassuring smile.

Kurt didn't elaborate more and Blaine didn't press the issue either. He wasn't feeling nervous himself but that was just him. He knew that it was normal for Kurt, or anybody else in a similar situation, to be nervous.

When they reached Blaine's building, Blaine parked in the garage and got out to meet Kurt at his side.

Kurt was beyond nervous now; he unbuckled his seat belt with shaky hands and sat there trying to get his breathing under control.

Blaine opened Kurt's door and held his hand out for him.

Kurt looked from Blaine's hand to his eyes and then back again, as he felt panic rise within him.

_God! Why is this so hard?!_

"Whenever you're ready, Kurt." Blaine said softly. He was smiling reassuringly at Kurt, still holding his hand out and waiting patiently.

Kurt took a few deep breaths looking right into Blaine's eyes. He tried to calm down as he reminded himself of why he _chose_ to be here and why there was no reason for him to be nervous.

After a few long moments, when he showed no sign of moving Blaine tried again.

"Is there anything I can do to help you calm down?" He asked.

_Is he suggesting what I think he's suggesting?! _Kurt thought to himself.

_No, of course not! Why would you even think about that now?! Jeez._

Kurt blushed at his thoughts. His eyes shifted from Blaine's eyes to his lips for a split second, but as it was proved during the day, Blaine had a skill of catching those no matter how quick they were.

Blaine looked at Kurt intently for a second searching his eyes for confirmation and Kurt felt himself blush even more under the gaze. After a short while, deciding that that's indeed what Kurt was asking for, Blaine started inching closer while he kept his eyes locked with Kurt's.

With their lips only an inch apart, Kurt closed his eyes and his heart started pounding madly in his chest as he felt Blaine's warm breath on his lips.

Blaine closed the distance between them,

And _oh my…_

The kiss started out sweet and gentle but quickly turned into a deep passionate one sending waves of warm sensations throughout Kurt's body. He sighed into Blaine's lips as he felt himself melt into the kiss. He cannot begin to describe the things that Blaine's lips were doing to him.

Feeling much calmer now, Kurt kept his eyes closed as he caught his breath after Blaine pulled away.

_That was… Wow. Ok._

With one last deep breath, he opened his eyes, took Blaine's hand in his and got out of the car.

"Let's go home." He said determinately and started walking, pulling Blaine with him.

Blaine, not moving forward with Kurt, chuckled and pulled gently at Kurt's hand to stop him.

"Though I appreciate the determination, the elevators are actually this way." He said pointing at the opposite direction.

"I knew that." Kurt mumbled, blushing harshly and looking at the ground.

Blaine chuckled again as he led Kurt in the right direction; his husband was so cute.

* * *

Blaine gave Kurt a quick tour of the huge apartment that was Kurt's _home _now. And wow, Kurt did not expect that. He should have, considering the fancy black Audi a6 they were just in, but he didn't. Blaine's apartment was simply gorgeous.

Everything looked so opulent and the apartment was so elegantly furnished. Nothing was out of place and Kurt thought it definitely suited Blaine.

When they got to the bedroom, Blaine first went to show Kurt where all the clothes that he sent a few days ago were neatly hung in _their_ walk in closet.

Kurt really liked how Blaine already referred to everything as _theirs _and not _his_.

"And this is our bed. Or yours, if you're not comfortable sharing it with me. I don't mind either way, as long as you're comfortable." Blaine said sincerely looking right into Kurt's eyes.

He was not going to make Kurt do anything that made him the slightest bit uncomfortable.

Kurt bit his lip as he looked at the bed contemplating. How can he not have an answer to that when he knew he'd be given this choice for a month now?

* * *

**About a month before the wedding…**

Kurt and Santana were sitting at their now usual table at the coffee shop. Kurt was showing Santana the wedding decorations he decided on so she could arrange for him to have them.

"Is it too much? It's too much, isn't it? I can pick something else. I'll just go with..." Kurt said as he looked miserably at the other options he had. He really liked what he decided on but he couldn't help but feel guilty when he looked at the price.

Santana sighed.

"Will you stop that?! I told you, you can have whatever you want. Blaine told me to give the wedding that you want NOT the wedding you're willing to settle for. So that's exactly what I'm going to do. Or do you want me to get fired?" Santana said with no hint of joking.

_No way. Blaine would never fire her for something like that__... Would he?! _Kurt thought to himself as he went back to looking at the decorations.

"And that reminds me," She continued.

"Blaine is making a few changes in the apartment and he wanted me to ask you if there is anything specific you'd like to have in there. He'll be replacing the bed with a bigger one and the closet is big enough for the both of you to share, but he wanted to know if you wanted anything else besides the basics."

Kurt's head whipped up at the mention of bed.

"He is… he uh… he's getting… a bigger bed?" Kurt asked nervously. He hadn't really given their sleeping arrangements much thought before now so that caught him off guard.

Santana smirked in amusement at his reaction.

"Don't worry about that either. Blaine is a gentleman. He wouldn't have you do anything you don't want to do. As a matter of fact, he's also making some changes in the guest room, so that you'll be able to choose whatever sleeping arrangements you're most comfortable with." She assured him smiling genuinely. Blaine was nothing if not the perfect gentleman and she really liked that about her boss.

* * *

"Please don't do it because you think it is expected of you. It's not. I'd like to share the bed with you, Kurt, but only if you want to." Blaine told Kurt when the latter didn't give any response other than looking at the bed.

It's not that Kurt wasn't comfortable sharing a bed with Blaine. In fact, the reason that he didn't have an answer for Blaine already, was that whenever he thought about it throughout the month before the wedding, he'd end up with what he classified as inappropriate thoughts.

His _inappropriate_ thoughts consisted of images of Blaine holding him while they slept, maybe even spooning him. He would push those thoughts away and distract himself with something else immediately, deciding to give it a thought some time later.

But now that he's letting himself think about it, Kurt doesn't really have any reason not to share his bed with Blaine. He really likes his husband, especially after everything that has happened today. He knew he wouldn't be uncomfortable, and Blaine said he _wanted_ to share the bed with him. Besides, those thoughts of holding and cuddling were trying to take center stage in his mind and he couldn't help but wonder how it would feel like.

Deciding that that's the closest to a decision he's going to make regarding the issue, he looked at Blaine who showed no sign of being impatient so far, letting Kurt take his time to decide.

"I.. I'm, it's … we can share the bed. If you want." Kurt said, blushing fiercely as he finally got the words out.

_GOD! I can't even say THAT without blushing! I am hopeless!_

Blaine smiled.

"Of course. And if at any point you change your mind, please let me know. This is your home now, Kurt. I want you to feel comfortable and safe here at all times."

Kurt smiled back at Blaine, and nodded, his heart warming up a little more for him. His husband was so considerate.

They silently got ready for bed after that, too exhausted to stay up much longer.

"Good night, Kurt." Blaine said as he lay next to Kurt and turned off the lamp.

"Good night." Kurt answered with a smile on his face. This day had been really amazing.

* * *

Kurt huffed out in annoyance, moving to lie on his other side, facing away from Blaine. He'd been lying in bed next to Blaine for about an hour now, if not more and he just couldn't sleep. He didn't relax even for a second since his head hit the pillow and it had nothing to do with him being uncomfortable.

Blaine was lying right next to him and he couldn't stop thinking of how it would feel like to have Blaine's arms around him. It was Blaine's fault really. I mean, yes he had _those_ thoughts before the wedding, but he didn't want it then as much as he wanted it now. Especially after the way Blaine held him while they danced together.

Blaine's arms felt strong and warm and safe and… Kurt really really wanted to feel that again.

_Except now he would really be holding me, not dance holding, real holding…_

_UGH! What has gotten into me?!_

Kurt huffed again and tried to adjust himself to lie more comfortably on the bed.

When he failed to do so yet again, he groaned loudly before he could stop himself, and then it was too late.

"Kurt?" Blaine said from behind him.

Kurt's eyes flew open.

_Shit! You woke him up! What is wrong with you?!_

"Yes?" He answered hesitantly.

"Are you uncomfortable? Do you need me to move to the guest room?"

_What?! No!_

"Um, no. I'm, I'm comfortable…"

"Okay… Is everything alright with you? Did you need something?" Blaine asked sounding genuinely concerned.

"No, I'm good. Thank you." Kurt answered.

"Kurt…" Blaine pressed further. Something was clearly bothering Kurt and he needed to make it go away.

"Can you hold me?" Kurt blurted out. Just like that.

_Whoa. Did I just say that... OUT LOUD?! Oh God!_

Maybe it was because he was so exhausted that his brain to mouth filter couldn't perform as expected, or maybe it was because of Blaine's persistence or the fact that he sounded genuinely concerned for Kurt, but either way, that definitely came out of his mouth and it was too late now.

_Oh God, Oh God, Oh God…_

Kurt swallowed thickly and closed his eyes tightly while he waited for Blaine's response.

He was so grateful that he turned on his other side, facing away from Blaine just a few minutes before that. If Blaine didn't say anything, or said no he was going to pretend he was already asleep, and after that he would deny it if it ever came up again.

"Come here." Blaine said softly.

_Did he just…?! Oh just shut up and go! You're the one who so bravely asked for it just a moment ago!_

Kurt started shuffling back slowly towards the center of the bed, his eyes still shut and his heart beat increasing more and more by the second.

He stopped when he felt Blaine's arm wrap around his middle and pull him closer.

Kurt exhaled shakily as he instantly relaxed into Blaine's arms.

_Definitely worth it! _He thought to himself as he started to drift off to sleep almost immediately.

He fell asleep with a smile on his face thinking of how wonderful his husband has been about this. Blaine didn't say anything at all after Kurt blurted out his request, and just held Kurt as he asked, and for that Kurt was truly grateful.

* * *

Kurt woke up at the sound of Blaine's alarm going off way too early for his liking. He was still feeling tired and could use a few more hours of sleep.

He groaned, squeezing his eyes shut, and turned to lie on his other side facing Blaine, very much aware of the lovely arm that is still wrapped around his waist, which was… going away now?

_Why? Nooo… _He whined internally.

Kurt opened his eyes as Blaine turned the alarm off and sat up against the headboard.

"I'm sorry for waking you up. I have some work that I need to finish." Blaine said apologetically.

"'s ok." Kurt mumbled.

Blaine smiled at Kurt's response.

"It's still six o'clock, go back to sleep. I should be done by the time you wake up." Blaine said as he got up from the bed.

Kurt hummed in response, already drifting back to sleep.

* * *

Kurt woke up again at around 9:00 o'clock, very well rested and very much excited for the day ahead.

He couldn't wait to sit down with his husband and have a proper conversation with him. They hadn't really talked that much but from the bits he had seen of Blaine so far he is very much intrigued to get to know him better.

After brushing his teeth and fixing his hair as best as he could without looking like he tried too much, Kurt went to the study that Blaine showed him last night, guessing that that's where Blaine would be working.

Kurt knocked softly at the open door.

"Good morning." He said smiling shyly at his husband.

Blaine got up as soon as he saw Kurt and made his way towards him.

"Good morning." Blaine replied with a dazzling smile as he put his arms around Kurt's waist.

_Oh._

Kurt blushed fiercely and his heart started racing at the touch. Which was ridiculous considering that's how they slept last night. All night. At HIS request.

"How did you sleep?" Blaine asked softly.

"G-good… I, I slept good." Kurt struggled to get the words out as Blaine pulled him closer.

Blaine hummed in response as he stared at Kurt's lips, and started moving very very slowly towards them.

Kurt's heartbeat went crazy. He was sure it would explode in his chest if Blaine kept up the excruciating speed he was moving at.

He sighed into Blaine's lips when they finally met his and he felt himself melt completely in Blaine's arms.

Their kisses were becoming deeper and more passionate and Kurt had absolutely no complaints about that.

"Um, did… uh, are you done with work for the day?" Kurt asked breathlessly when their lips parted.

"No, not yet, but I won't be too long. I'll be done within half an hour."

"Okay, Um... I can... go make us some breakfast in the meantime?" Kurt asked hesitantly.

"Of course. But you know you don't have to do that, right?" Blaine asked. He needed to make sure that Kurt wasn't doing this because he thinks it's his husbandly duty or something.

"Yes, I know, but I want to. I like cooking." Kurt answered truthfully.

"Alright then. I'll come help you as soon as I'm done."

"Okay." Kurt replied. He reluctantly pulled himself out of Blaine's arms and made his way to the kitchen with bright red cheeks and a wide grin plastered on his face.

If this is how his days are going to start from now on, he will die a very happy man.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you so much for reading. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter.

Also, how much do you guys want to know about the boys' sex life? I can keep the rating as it is, **T**, which would mean that I can only mention whether they were intimate with each other or not without going into details. Or it can go up to **M** where I can explain a little or a lot more than that, depending on what you guys want. Let me know what you prefer so I can write accordingly. This story is not about their sexual relationship, so I wouldn't mind either way.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

"Mmm. Smells good." Blaine said as he walked into the kitchen.

Kurt looked up from where he was setting the table and gave Blaine a warm smile.

"You're just in time." He said as he laid the last plate on the table and both of them took their seats.

They ate their breakfast mostly in silence. It wasn't uncomfortable but it was charged with a lot of feelings for Kurt. He was having all kinds of left over emotions from the night before and this morning activities, and Blaine's charming smile whenever he met his eyes was only intensifying that.

"So, what do you want to do today? I want to show you a few things first, but after that we can do whatever you want." Blaine said after a while.

"Um… Can we just stay in and talk? I kind of have a few things that I wanted to ask you." Kurt answered.

Santana always answered any questions he had about Blaine, but there are things that you just can't know about a person until you actually talk to them. And since Blaine was going back to work tomorrow, Kurt thought there wouldn't be a better time to get to know his husband than today.

"Of course." Blaine answered, and they went back to eating in silence after that.

* * *

When they finished breakfast, they moved to the living room and sat on the loveseat facing each other.

Kurt very much liked how Blaine kept a hand on his lower back all the way until they sat down.

"Okay. So, first, our housekeeper comes here every other day, usually shortly after I leave for work. She takes care of everything around the apartment. She does cleaning, laundry and sometimes cooks if I'm back from work at a decent hour." Blaine started, getting right to the point.

Hanging out with Santana for the last four months, Kurt was kind of used to that.

"Second, here are all the numbers you might need." Blaine continued, handing Kurt a huge list of phone numbers.

Blaine went through each and every one of them, explaining whose number it was and why he might need it.

"And this is Puck's number. Your bodyguard. Whenever you need to leave the apartment just give him a call and he'll be here within minutes to drive you wherever you want."

Kurt stared at Blaine in an uncomprehending expression.

"My bodyguard?" He asked dumbly.

"Yes."

"Am I like in danger or something?" He asked when Blaine didn't elaborate any further.

"No, it's nothing like that. But as my husband, there's a slight chance that you might become a target some day and I want your safety guaranteed in case that day ever comes." Blaine explained.

"Oh." Kurt answered, looking down nervously.

_Great. As if I need any more reasons to look over my shoulder at every turn._

Sensing his distress, Blaine put a gentle hand over Kurt's tightly clasped ones.

"Hey," He said softly, rubbing his thumb over the back of Kurt's hand until he looked up and met his eyes.

"It's a possibility, yes. But it almost never happens in my line of business. There has been no such incidence since the day Anderson Financial Services was founded and there's no reason to believe it will start happening now. It's just a precaution, Okay? You don't have to worry about your safety, I promise."

Kurt nodded, feeling relaxed at hearing that, and kind of silly for jumping to such dramatic conclusions.

_When was the last time you heard about someone targeting the husband of a CEO of a financial company, you dummy?! ...EXACTLY!_

When Blaine was sure he got his point across he continued with the list of numbers. After that, he gave Kurt copies of different keys and basically went over everything Kurt needs to know in order to fully settle at his new home.

That conversation lasted until it was time for lunch, which Kurt and Blaine made together. Or more accurately, Kurt made while he let Blaine help with the smallest of small tasks. He was never good with sharing his kitchen, but he appreciated that Blaine wanted to help and decided to humor him.

The fact that letting Blaine help meant extra closeness to him had absolutely nothing to do with it._  
_

* * *

"So, you said there were things you wanted to ask me?" Blaine asked when they returned to the living room after lunch.

"Yes. Um… I just, well, I don't know where to start honestly." Kurt said blushing.

Throughout those four months before the wedding, he'd find himself a lot of times wanting to know something that he couldn't really ask Santana about. However, he doesn't seem to able to recall any of those questions now.

"How about I tell you a bit about myself and you stop me whenever you have a question?" Blaine offered.

Relieved, Kurt nodded his agreement quickly.

Blaine told Kurt a bit about his childhood. He explained how he grew up knowing that he would take over the company after his father since Cooper, his older brother, didn't want anything to do with it.

"I apologize for his behavior yesterday, by the way. That's just the way he's always been. My parents never really treated him differently for wanting to pursue acting, but he doesn't seem to think that, so he acts out any chance he gets."

Kurt was relieved to hear that Cooper's actions weren't really about him. He was worried that Cooper didn't approve of him, and he really didn't want to be on the wrong side of any of Blaine's family.

Blaine talked a bit more about the company. All the while Kurt listened intently, wanting to know as much as possible about his husband.

"Did you always want to work at the company?" Kurt asked at one point.

"Yes, I did actually. As a kid, I very much admired my father and all I ever wanted, was to be like him when I grew up. And I guess that dream never changed as I grew up and found out that I do very much enjoy this line of work.

"I mean, the closest thing to that would be music. I really love music and I used to play all sorts of instruments growing up. I even sang in my high school's glee club. But it was always more of a hobby to me."

"You _sing_?! Wait… you were in _glee club_?!" Kurt asked in disbelief. Blaine must be the first CEO in history to ever have been a part of any sort of show choir in high school.

Blaine chuckled at Kurt's response.

"I do, and I was, yes." He answered simply.

* * *

"What about you? Tell me a bit about yourself." Blaine said when he thought he covered everything Kurt might want to know about him.

Kurt gave Blaine a mock accusatory glare that made the latter laugh.

"I'm sure there are things you can tell me that our background checking doesn't cover." Blaine said in response.

"Well, judging by how much Santana knows about me, I'd have to disagree with you. I wouldn't be surprised if you even knew what my coffee order is." Kurt joked.

"Grande non-fat mocha." Blaine replied immediately.

_Okay, so clearly I was wrong about the not being surprised part! I mean, how in the world...?!_

Laughing at Kurt's shocked expression, Blaine straightened up in his seat, and gave Kurt a challenging smile.

"That still doesn't prove that there aren't things I don't know about you. Come on. Try something else." He said.

"Okay, Um... Favorite color?"

"Blue."

"Favorite designer?"

"You don't have any. You mostly shop at McQueen, Marc Jacobs and a few other stores. But you never seem to prefer one over the other."

Kurt stared at Blaine in utter shock. He was sure Blaine wouldn't get that right, or at least not with such accuracy.

"Credit card." Blaine said in explanation when Kurt didn't ask his next question.

After staring at Blaine for another moment, because - _really?! They go that far?! _- Kurt continued._  
_

"Who did I live with when I first moved to New York?"

"Rachel Berry. 19. Two dads, no siblings. Studies at NYADA."

"Wow. That's... almost all _I_ know about her. Um… What car do I drive?"

They continued like that for a while, both very much enjoying the game.

Blaine got almost everything right and only had to check his laptop a handful of times to answer questions about things that were definitely mentioned in Kurt's file but he couldn't have possibly memorized, like Kurt's 9th grade history test scores for example.

Kurt was growing more and more shocked by how much his husband already knew about him. But although it made him feel a little exposed, it also kind of assured him a bit that Blaine still chose him after knowing all of that about him.

"Wow." Kurt said when he couldn't think of anything else to ask.

Blaine chuckled. "Yea. I guess you were right. Our background checks are most certainly thorough. I'll be sure to give my IT guys a raise for that." He said, smirking playfully.

* * *

They spent the rest of the day talking about everything that came to mind. Their conversation flew by, never stopping for a second, and they soon found themselves getting ready for bed.

When Kurt entered their bedroom after changing into his night clothes, Blaine was already lying on his side in bed.

He gave Kurt a sweet smile and opened his arms in invitation.

Kurt blushed harshly as he returned the smile and made his way to the bed.

His heart was racing as he lay on his side facing Blaine and rested his head on Blaine's upper arm.

_That's why it was outstretched, right?! He wanted me to lie there... Oh God, what if he didn't? What if..._

Kurt's thoughts stopped at once as he felt Blaine wrap his arms around him and pull him closer for a kiss.

It was sweet, gentle and full of promise, just like their day had been.

Sighing contently as they pulled apart, Kurt kept his eyes closed and snuggled closer to Blaine.

It felt peaceful there, in Blaine's arms. As if he had a shield from all that could be thrown at him, whatever it was. And the thought of having that, of having a safe place to be, gave him a tinge of hope that he didn't dare allow himself have in a long time.

* * *

Now, you might think it's irrational for Kurt to think of Blaine like that this soon. But bear in mind that Kurt's heart is one of the most fragile out there. And not only because of the horrible things he'd had to go through, but because of how pure it is too.

It's why he got his heart broken so many times without even being in a relationship.

Kurt had his insecurities and his doubts. He had people mistreating him all the time, but the minute anyone gives him the smallest gesture of kindness he couldn't help but give his full trust to them.

And that's what's happening with Blaine. In addition to how charming he's been those last couple of days and how much more Kurt had started to feel towards him, Blaine's arms were a promise of safety that he couldn't help but grab on tightly with both hands.

* * *

Blaine kind of figured that out about Kurt. He noticed a trace of vulnerability in Kurt's eyes in the short time he had spent with him so far, that made his protective instincts go wild.

He tightened his arms around Kurt, who was fast asleep by now, and promised himself to always be Kurt's safe place.

He didn't know what would come out of this marriage; but he would _never_ let anything take advantage of Kurt's pure heart.

Little did Blaine know that _he_, although not intentionally, would be the one doing just that.

* * *

**A/N: **So that's that. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and would love to hear what you thought of it.

I'm telling you, reviews are the key to happiness, people. Ask all the other kids who tried it. ;)


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

* * *

**A/N: **Please note that the rating has been changed to **M**. This might not be relevant for a few more chapters, but I didn't want to spoil anything for anyone when the time comes. This means that I will **NOT **be putting up any other warnings besides this one. It's basically for sexual content, but I will gladly explain more for anyone who's in doubt about whether they would be bothered by it or not. So, **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**, please continue reading only if you're one hundred percent sure you're comfortable with reading **M **material.

Oh, and by the way, I made an account on tumblr recently, if that interests anyone... My name there is – **itsdinagoldberg**.

Now... without further ado, here's chapter 12.

* * *

Kurt woke up the next morning just as Blaine turned off the alarm. He moved to untangle himself from Kurt, giving him a soft kiss on his cheek and whispering quietly in his ear,

"Sorry. Go back to sleep."

_Of course I'm going back to sleep... _He thought to himself.

Blaine was going back to work today, as it was Monday. And Kurt saw him set the alarm for 6:30 the night before. 6:30! There was no way Kurt was getting up this early.

He was about to drift back to sleep, when he heard the door to the bathroom open. His eyes, which he started opening slowly, suddenly flew open at the sight in front of him. He felt heat flowing over his whole body, his face blushing crimson red and his heart speeding up.

In front of him was a very gorgeous, very half naked Blaine, with only a towel wrapped around his waist. The lights were off in the bedroom, but the light coming from the bathroom presented Blaine's body in the best way possible, making Kurt's breath catch in his throat.

His husband was so _hot_.

Swallowing hard, he kept his eyes on Blaine's body until, to Kurt's dismay, it disappeared into the closet.

Blaine didn't notice Kurt staring at him, or maybe he did but pretended not to - Kurt wouldn't know as his eyes weren't really on Blaine's face at the time.

Sleep long forgotten, Kurt sat up against the headboard and tried not to pay too much attention to the image that was now imprinted forever on his mind.

He debated with himself whether he should just get up and go make some breakfast. He didn't know if Blaine ate breakfast at all before work, and he didn't want to seem as if he's trying too much. On the other hand, it would be nice to...

Before he could finish that thought, Blaine emerged from the closet, dressed in an elegant black suit with a white shirt, the top two buttons unbuttoned. He was holding two different grey ties in his hand as he moved to stand before the mirror.

Blaine gave Kurt a sweet smile when he caught his eye. He didn't look one bit surprised that Kurt wasn't asleep, which means…

_He knew I was staring! Oh God! This is so embarrassing..._

Kurt felt the blush creep back up his face at the realization. He tried not to think about it and focus on watching Blaine instead, who was trying to decide which tie to go with.

"The darker one." Kurt said before he could stop himself.

_Really, Hummel?! Dictating your husband's clothing choices already?!_

Blaine looked up, smiling at him through the mirror and started putting on the tie Kurt chose.

_Well, I don't see him complaining..._

Kurt kept watching Blaine as he put on his tie and then started doing his his hair. He smiled back at Blaine whenever he met his eyes, his heart swelling each time at the affection he saw in them.

It was odd how comfortable Kurt was just sitting there watching his husband get ready for work, not saying anything and not really having the need to.

Yes okay, so the blush never really left his cheeks, and his heart was beating a bit faster than normal but not at all in a bad way.

It's only been a couple of days but somehow Blaine had managed to make him feel so at ease. He felt like he belonged here, with Blaine, and that was such a wonderful feeling to have.

* * *

After Blaine left for work, Kurt got up and went to make himself some breakfast.

He spent the morning exploring their apartment, going through kitchen cabinets and book shelves and everything else he didn't have the chance to look at yet. He also met their housekeeper, Mrs. Tyson, who had to be the nicest lady he's ever met.

He wished he could say the same though about his encounter with Puck later that day.

He was meeting Rachel for lunch and he'd called Puck to drive him to the restaurant.

"Mr. Anderson." Puck greeted him with a polite nod, keeping a professional posture while holding Kurt's door open.

"Thank you." Kurt said as he got into the car.

"And it's Hummel, Kurt Hummel. But you can call me Kurt." He added with a friendly smile.

Puck eyed Kurt through the rear-view mirror, appraising him for a moment before grinning widely at whatever conclusion he must've come up with.

"Cool." He said more to himself than to Kurt and seemed to drop a bit of the stony professional posture from earlier.

After a long while of silence, Puck, to Kurt's bad luck decided to make conversation.

"So, how big is Mr. A?" He asked nonchalantly, looking in the side mirror and then back ahead, before taking a turn to the left. He wasn't even meeting Kurt's eyes, as if the question didn't even call for it.

Kurt chocked on his breath, his cheeks instantly turning bright red, and just stared in disbelief at Puck through the mirror.

When he didn't say anything, Puck gave him a '_well?_' kind of look, as if he was actually expecting an answer.

"You're… umm… y-you seriously are asking your boss's husband about, umm… well…" Kurt trailed off, his eyes growing wider and his cheeks burning brighter as he perceived exactly what he had just been asked.

With another look at Kurt, Puck must've started to get what was wrong.

"Shit, not as cool as I thought then!" He muttered to himself.

Recovering a bit, Kurt crossed his arms over his chest and gave Puck the best glare he could muster in his current state of shock.

"I... apologize, Mr. Hummel. I… that was, uh... completely inappropriate of me. I just thought…" He stopped his stammering abruptly when he saw the look on Kurt's face.

"...I'm sorry." Puck finished in a low voice, and then fell silent.

* * *

Unfortunately for Kurt, that silence was short lived.

"I'm not gay, you know. If that's what you're thinking…" Puck blurted out after a while.

_Oh God! What now?! _

Kurt looked up at Puck and just stared at him, not even sure how to react to that.

"You know, because I asked about Mr. A's dick? I'm just saying that I'm not gay, so don't worry, I don't like have eyes for your husband or something. I'm just curious."

Kurt's eyes were growing wider with each word that came out of Puck's mouth. He was seriously starting to question if he had dialed the right number, because this guy couldn't possibly be a bodyguard.

Before he could form any coherent words to reply with, Puck was talking again.

"I'm not saying that there's anything wrong with Mr. A. He's hot, of course. Yea, totally hot! I mean, I'm a ladies' man and all but a nice ass is a…" He started saying but was cut off by a now fully panicked Kurt.

"Oh my God! Stop Talking! JEEZ! What is wrong with you?!" Kurt yelled, his voice sharp and high pitched.

He was shifting in his seat now, too uncomfortable to stay still and he was sure he was blushing crimson from head to toe.

"Oh, I didn't mean... I'm sorry." Puck said in a barely audible voice.

He stayed silent after that, to which Kurt was truly grateful. But when they finally reached the restaurant, Puck decided to speak again.

"Ummm… Mr. Hummel," He started, clearing his throat and shifting nervously in his seat.

Kurt sighed in exasperation, closing his eyes. _What the hell now?_

"I really am sorry for... uh, being unprofessional. I just thought that you were cool, but then you weren't that cool, and then I tried to apologize and apparently I wasn't doing that right either… I just, I'm really sorry, Mr. Hummel," Puck said sincerely. He was looking right into Kurt's eyes now, having turned to face Kurt when he parked the car, and he looked truly nervous.

Kurt just kept looking at him, not sure what to make of anything that has happened during that ride.

"I just… I know what you're thinking. But please just give me another chance. I'm really good at what I do. I can, and will protect you, sir. Mr. A wouldn't have left you with just anyone. In fact he interviewed me himself and gave me very specific instructions before he gave me this job." Puck continued.

"Umm…" Kurt started but wasn't sure what to say yet. Puck did seem genuinely sorry and Kurt believed him when he said that Blaine wouldn't have left him with just anyone...

"Please, sir?" Puck pleaded again.

Kurt thought some more for a minute before he answered.

"Okay. But no more talking about _ANY_ of my husband's body parts!" Kurt said sternly, trying to stress the last part as much as he could, though he couldn't stop his cheeks from heating a bit at saying it.

"I promise! Thank you Mr. Hummel!" Puck replied quickly, giving Kurt a grateful smile.

Kurt opened his mouth to tell him to call him Kurt but then he remembered what happened the last time he tried that and quickly closed it.

* * *

Kurt didn't know how much he needed to see Rachel until he actually did. She was already at the restaurant when he got there, and the moment he saw her, his face broke into a huge grin, almost running to her to give her a crushing hug.

"Whoa, Kurt." Rachel laughed as she returned the hug just as tightly.

"I missed you too." She added softly, smiling into his shoulder.

She waited until they both had ordered before turning to Kurt, grinning widely.

"Okay! Tell me _everything_!" she said enthusiastically.

"About what?"

"_KURT!_" She whined in response, making him laugh.

"Okay, okay…" He said smiling broadly, heat already making its way to his cheeks.

"He is… _amazing_! He's so sweet and considerate, and _so_ gorgeous! And he _sings_! Can you believe that?! And he dances and he kisses… um, h-he kisses me, and," Rachel squealed excitedly at that last part making him flush even redder.

"He just… he makes me feel so safe, Rachel. I don't know what it is about him that makes me feel like this, but he just does. He's just so much more than I thought he'd be." He continued telling her in a softer tone.

"Awww, _Kurt_…" Rachel smiled fondly at him. "I'm really happy for you. You know that, right?"

"I know." He answered, returning her smile.

They ate silently for a minute before Rachel spoke again.

"Okay, what else?" She asked with renewed enthusiasm.

"What? That's it. I've only known him for two days Rachel…" He answered, rolling his eyes.

"No, I mean where does he live? How big is his place? Is it nice? Oh! How is the décor? I bet you have a million remarks on that already! Come on! Kurt Hummel always has something to say about…" She stopped abruptly.

She looked at Kurt appraisingly for a moment, her face breaking slowly into a huge grin.

"Oh my God! _KURT! _You didn't comment on any of those things!" She squealed.

"So?" He asked innocently, though the blush on his cheeks betrayed him. He knew exactly what she was getting at.

"Kurt, you like him! Like, really really like him, don't you?!" She asked, still grinning widely. And that made the fire beneath his cheeks flare.

"Shut up!" He said, failing miserably to prevent the huge grin that was now covering half of his face.

Rachel laughed in response.

"Well?" She asked after a while. And then continued when she was only met but a questioning look. "His place? Your new home? The décor? Come on, Kurt! I've seen the car he drives; I can only imagine how fancy his place would be!"

Kurt laughed at that, relieved for the change of topic.

"Well, why don't you come over tomorrow and see for yourself? I'll make you lunch." He answered.

"Really?!" She asked excitedly.

"Yes, of course! I don't have anything planned out for tomorrow and Blaine won't be back from work until after 5, so…"

* * *

When Kurt got back home it was only two thirty in the afternoon. Puck, thankfully, had learned his lesson. He looked like he was going to say something a few times but ended up staying silent the whole ride back home.

Kurt said hello to Mrs. Tyson, their housekeeper, who was still at the apartment, and made his way to the study. There were a lot of books that caught his eye when he was exploring earlier that day, and he couldn't wait to start reading.

Kurt lost himself in the book he picked out, only noticing what time it was when he heard the front door shut. Seeing that it was 5:30 he assumed that that was Mrs. Tyson leaving, which meant that Blaine was coming home soon. He left the book on the sofa and went to the dining area and… _wow._

The dinner table was so elegantly set. China plates and silverware neatly placed so one would sit at the head of the table and the other right beside him. There were gorgeous white flowers in the middle, surrounded by small tea light candles. They were already lit, creating a cozy intimate atmosphere. It all looked so beautiful and so romantic, making Kurt's heart skip a beat.

He wasn't there for more than a couple of minutes before Blaine was home. He felt his heart accelerate when he heard the front door open, then close. He took a deep breath as Blaine made his way to the dining area, and turned in time to see Blaine come into view.

"Hi." Kurt said softly, smiling shyly at his husband.

"Hi." Blaine replied in the same soft tone, smiling warmly at Kurt as he approached him. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and gave him a chaste kiss on his lips.

"So, do you always dine by candle light?" Kurt asked when Blaine pulled away.

_What the...?! What are you doing?! _Kurt chastised himself.

Blaine smiled and shook his head. "I don't. I just asked Mrs. Tyson to make something special for today. I hope that's okay."

"Y-yes, of course! it's…" Kurt breathed out, biting his lip. He looked at the gorgeous table for a second and then back at Blaine, "It's beautiful. Thank you."

And if that's not reason enough to kiss his husband, Kurt didn't know what was. He wound his arms around Blaine's nick, and leaned in slowly, his heartbeat going crazy. This was his first time kissing a boy, as in initiating the kiss himself and it was a really big deal for him.

He started by pressing little hesitant kisses to Blaine's lips one after the other, and then, gaining confidence, he opened his lips a little and kissed Blaine fully, moving his lips in sync with Blaine's, and sucking gently on his lower lip, earning himself a soft appreciative moan from his husband.

They were both breathing heavily when they pulled apart. Blaine smiled that warm smile that seemed to make Kurt's heart flutter madly each time, and gestured at the dining table, "Dinner?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

* * *

**A/N: **I apologize for the delay guys. It usually doesn't take me this long to update. It's just been a tough month. Things are looking better now though, so the next chapter shouldn't take this long.

Thanks for bearing with me. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Blaine couldn't have been happier with how dinner went.

He knew that he wouldn't make it to dinner every night, so he wanted to make this one special for Kurt. He doesn't remember doing something like that for anyone else before. Like ever. In fact, showing up 15-20 minutes late to their rescheduled dinner was probably the nicest gesture he's ever made for anyone.

boy was he a bad boyfriend.

But that somehow doesn't seem to apply to Kurt. He never felt as if he needed or even wanted to make an effort with anyone else before, yet he felt that this doesn't even come close to giving Kurt what he deserved. And by how Kurt kept looking at him all evening, he might just consider doing that every single night. To hell with work.

They made small talk throughout dinner. Blaine talked a bit about his day, very much enjoying how Kurt didn't seem bored but genuinely interested in what he had to say. It was a new, refreshing and very much welcome change in his life, to come home to someone, sit down for dinner and talk about his day like any normal person does.

"… so, considering the fact that I haven't been to work at all this past weekend, overall it was a relatively good day at work… What about you? How was your day?" Blaine asked, halfway through dinner.

"It was good… really good, actually," Kurt smiled. "I met Rachel for lunch, which was really nice. I missed her those last few months. With planning the wedding and all that, we hadn't really..."

Blaine smiled fondly at Kurt as he went on about his day. Kurt's eyes were sparkling with joy as he spoke, and Blaine couldn't help the feeling of contentment that brought him.

"Did you have Puck go with you while you were out?" Blaine asked as casually as he could manage when Kurt was finished.

"Yes! I did..." Kurt answered, his eyes widening momentarily at the mention of Puck's name.

_What's that about?_

"…did something happen?" Blaine asked, a bit concerned.

"Not really. He was a bit… talkative. But we talked about it… and it's fine, really." Kurt assured him.

_Talkative? Puck?_

Blaine studied Kurt's face, thinking back to Puck's interview for a moment…

* * *

**Two weeks before the wedding…**

"Send him in." Blaine told Santana over the intercom.

Two short but firm knocks were heard on his door a moment later. "Come in," He called out, leaning back in his seat. He rested his elbows on the chair's arms and intertwined his fingers.

A tall mohawked guy in a classic black suit came through the door. He strode confidently into the office, stopping right before Blaine's desk. He stood straight, legs slightly apart, with one hand clasped on top of the other in front of him.

"Have a seat, Mr. Puckerman." Blaine motioned to one of the chairs at the side of his desk.

"Thank you, sir. You can call me Puck, sir." Puck said evenly as he sat down.

"Very well," Blaine replied as he moved to take Puck's files off his desk. He surveyed them for a moment before he spoke again.

"Your resume is quite impressive, Puck. I see here that you've encountered quite the challenges while working for Senator Hampton, and have handled all of them successfully. Can you tell me how you managed that?"

"I have good instincts, sir. And my reflexes are fast and always on point. The training I had, coupled with these two factors makes me quite good at my job, sir."

Blaine nodded, looking at the file in his hands in search for his next question.

After about half an hour of questions, Blaine was more than pleased with Puck. He answered all questions correctly, giving Blaine exactly the answers he was looking for. He spoke in a calm and collective manner. He looked confident, sure and ready for the job.

"Very well, Puck." Blaine said after Puck's last answer. He put the files back on the desk and leaned back in his chair.

"I have one last thing to address before we wrap up our meeting. In addition to the standard requirements of this job, I want you to report back to both me and the head of security if anything shall ever happen. I expect you to take care of my husband and protect him from all harm, at _any _cost.

"Moreover, I don't just want my husband to be safe; I want him to _feel_ safe, too. At all times. I don't want him to feel the need to look over his shoulder for a split second while you're with him. Meaning, any and all possible threats are to be neutralized without him even knowing of them, if that's a possibility.

"Being my husband shouldn't put him at any imminent risk, but were that to ever happen I want you to have him on safety ground before the threat makes a single move. He never had to worry about safety issues of this sort and I don't want that to change when he marries me. Are we clear?" Blaine instructed.

"Perfectly, sir." Puck replied.

"Good. You start in two weeks. Santana will give you all the information required for the job. Congratulations."

* * *

Blaine looked at Kurt for a second, contemplating if he should pry further or not. He had no doubt that Puck was more than qualified for the job, but…

"Are you sure, Kurt? If he isn't doing his job properly, or you're merely not comfortable with him, I'll have him replaced this instant." Blaine said seriously.

"No, no. He's fine. I promise. No need to replace him." Kurt replied quickly.

And at that, Blaine decided to drop it, dismissing Kurt's reaction as him probably just getting used to the idea of having a bodyguard.

The rest of dinner went wonderfully, and before Blaine knew it, they were almost done with the dishes.

Putting the last plate in the dishwasher, Blaine wiped his hands on the kitchen towel and turned to face Kurt. He held his husband's hand to his mouth and brushed a sweet lingering kiss there.

"Kurt, I hate to cut our evening short, but I'm afraid there's some work that I need to finish tonight." He said apologetically.

"No, it's… it's okay," Kurt answered, smiling bashfully, "I actually started reading this book earlier that I'd love to finish, so don't worry about it."

* * *

Two hours later, Kurt was sitting on the sofa, his back against the sofa arm and his feet crossed at the ankles with a book propped open on his lap. He was facing Blaine were he sat by his desk and worked on his laptop.

Blaine glanced at Kurt for the hundredth time that evening, and lost himself yet again in his husband's beauty. He couldn't help but look up at every little movement he saw out of the corner of his eye and the way Kurt looked just sitting there… _GOD!_

And it's not just his appearance that had Blaine charmed. Everything about his husband made him… feel. Just that, feel. And that's saying a lot considering how little he allows himself to respond emotionally to anyone, or anything for that matter.

Looking at Kurt now, Blaine had no doubt in his mind that Kurt was well on his way to being one of the most important people in his life, if not _the _most important. And Blaine didn't mind that one bit.

Trying to refocus on his work, Blaine shook his head and went back to evaluating the recent reports on the distribution of last year's resources.

That lasted for about ten minutes, before he felt a movement again and just had to look. This time he looked up to find Kurt biting his lower lip in concentration._  
_

_Oh what I wouldn't give to be the one biting that lip…_

He stared at Kurt for a long moment, his eyes fixated on those sweet, delicious, and wonderfully kissable lips. Either Kurt is so concentrated he didn't notice Blaine looking, or he did but chose to ignore it. Either way, it's been frustrating Blaine all night, and he'd had just about enough.

He got up from behind his desk and walked over to Kurt. He sat sideways beside his husband, facing him, and just stared at his lips.

"Blaine?" Kurt, who sounded confused, asked.

As a response, Blaine attached his lips to Kurt's. He took his time nibbling and sucking on Kurt's bottom lip before he slipped his tongue inside. Taking Kurt's moan and the sudden grasp on his hair as approval, he put both his hands on Kurt's cheeks and brought their faces closer.

He kissed Kurt with everything he had, feeling his insides flame with desire and his heart swell with emotion.

Blaine Anderson had never felt like that in his entire life.

After a few long minutes, Blaine pulled back reluctantly for air. He rested his forehead against Kurt's, allowing them both a moment to breath.

When his breathing evened out, he moved his head back a little to look at Kurt. His eyes roamed over his husband's beautiful features and concentrated on his deliciously swollen lips.

He ran his thumb gently over the outline of Kurt's lips, his eyes following the movement.

"Your lips… are so distracting." He whispered, pecking Kurt's lips one more time before getting up and returning to his desk.

* * *

Kurt sat there for a while after that, looking at his gorgeous husband and trying to remember how to breathe properly. He was completely overwhelmed with emotion, and his heart felt like it's about to leap out of his chest with how fast it was beating.

_I could fall in love with him. _He thought to himself when he was able to form coherent thoughts again.

Catching Blaine's eyes at that exact moment, he smiled at his husband and was rewarded with what's come to be his favorite smile in the world.

_Or maybe I already have…_

* * *

Thursday night, five days after the wedding, Blaine parked his car in the garage and hurried to the elevators. He looked at his watch to check the time.

Half past midnight.

_Shit!_

He had already texted Kurt that he'd come home late, but he didn't expect nor mention that he's going to stay this long.

He walked into the apartment as silently as he could, meaning to head straight to their bedroom when he heard faint TV noises coming from the living room. Thinking that Kurt must've forgotten the TV on, he went to the living room to turn it off.

He stopped in his tracks, however, when the room came into view. On the couch across from the TV, there was Kurt, sound asleep. He was sitting semi straight, his arms crossed over his chest and his head tilted sharply to one side. He didn't look comfortable at all.

Blaine sighed and went to sit beside his husband. He put his hand on Kurt's upper arm and shook it lightly.

"Kurt," He said in just above a whisper. "Kurt, wake up love,"

Kurt stirred a bit, groaning when he tried to sit straighter and brought his hand to rub the side of his neck.

"Why are you sleeping here?" Blaine asked gently.

"Um…" Kurt started. He blinked a few times, taking in his surroundings with furrowed eyebrows. "I... I wanted to wait for you…"

It wasn't accusatory or anything, but Blaine felt a pang of guilt hearing that nonetheless. He knew he didn't ask Kurt to wait up for him, but he did tell him he'd be home much earlier than that.

"I'm really sorry, Kurt. I didn't notice how late it was until I got here." Blaine said, finishing with a sweet apologetic kiss to Kurt's lips.

"Hmmm…" Kurt hummed when they broke apart, keeping his eyes closed for a few more seconds. "…you're forgiven," he murmured, a small smile tugging on the edges of his mouth.

Blaine chuckled in response and stood up offering his hand to Kurt.

"Come to bed with me?" He asked softly.

"That's rather suggestive..." Kurt smirked, taking Blaine's hand and standing up.

"Only if you want it to be," Blaine countered with a wink and started towards the bedroom.

When Kurt didn't follow him there, he turned back to be faced with a very flustered Kurt. Chuckling at his husband's expression; he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Kurt's flaring cheek.

"Come on," Blaine said sweetly, tugging lightly at the hand in his. "There's something I want to discuss with you."

Kurt looked questioningly at Blaine with a hint of nervousness in his eyes, so Blaine hurried to add,

"It's about a party,"

* * *

**A/N: **So, what do you think? Good? Bad? …Ugly? (Sorry. I had to.)

Seriously though, a single word would suffice. I just need to know what you're thinking. Pretty please?


End file.
